Wherever you go
by kabo
Summary: After leaving Polis Clarke leaves the flame at a safe place and goes to Arkadia where she is imprisoned with everyone who opposed Pike. Unexpected allies save them all, and tell them that Lexa may still be alive deep inside of Azgeda's territory. NO ALIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, aliens, cats...and whoever else is reading this (especially YOU my lovely reader :D)**

 **I decided to write this new story because ideas for this were stuck in my head for a long time and it just blocks everything else for other stories (we will see if it will change when I finish this :D)...anyway it really hit me hard and I wrote half of this story in** **matter of one weekend (woo-hoo) so I should be able to update every Wednesday (if I don't forget... honestly there is a huge chance I will - I have memory of a ninety years old lady)**

 **huge shout-out to NutHeda who is amazing beta and decided to go through my nonsense to make it readable...thank you!**

 **I really, really, really hate ALLIE storyline so there is none of this nonsense - let's say that Jaha didn't get to her (yet?) and Murphy realized that former chancellor is crazy so he ditched him and went to steal on commander's roads then he got caught, dragged to Titus and so and so on as it was in the show**

 **Pretty much everyone from the show (who is still alive in the moment the fic starts) should make an appearance or at least being mentioned (except for Emori I don't like her much and I definitelly don't want to write her for some weird reason :D ...so let's say she is probably running somewhere in the desert with a rocket launcher :D)**

 **Now that's all from me... enjoy the reading and let me know what you think =)**

* * *

' _italics'_ **\- thoughts**

 **sum: Clarke goes to Arkadia and loses it a little.**

* * *

She knew she should not be leaving something so important here, but what other options did she have? She can't let Ontari have it and she definitely can't walk into Arkadia with it in her pocket. In the best case scenario, Pike would throw it into some storage room, and in the worst case he could destroy it. Then the last thing that reminds her will be... Clarke shook her head to get rid of the thought. She was not ready to think this way. The flame will be safe here until she will solve the mess that her people created.

She sighed and got on the path she was sure that leads to Arkadia. She couldn't help the humorless laugh that escaped her at the thought of her people. She was always telling Lexa that everything she did was for her people, and now... All she can think of now is the flame, the lifeless body of the commander on her bed, and black blood. Oh so much black blood on her hands.

She shook her head again and punched the closest tree with all her strength. "How is it that..." another punch. "...everyone I care about..." and another one. "...always die?" Tears slowly started falling down her cheeks. "My dad, Wells, Finn, and now her…" She punched the tree one more time before she fell on her knees full on balling. "They're all dead because of me." It was just a whisper - quiet enough that she could convince herself she never actually said it.

Clarke was sitting on the ground for some time, quietly sobbing until she looked at her hand. She saw her bloodied knuckles from all the punching. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and dried her eyes. Luckily she had taken a few supplies in her backpack. She opened it, took a cloth out of it and wrapped her hand. Clarke quickly recognized the memory that came to mind, but she pushed it back and quickly stood up. "Ai laik Wanheda. It's time to show my peop..." She quickly stopped herself and shook her head once again. "Ai laik Wanheda." Her eyes hardened. "Ai laik kom no kru." She nodded to herself and started walking in the direction of Arkadia. "It's time to show Skaikru why are grounders so afraid of me."

* * *

Clarke got through the blockade without much trouble. The name that the grounders gave her still held some power, and she had some extra time before Ontari would find out how to recover the missing flame.

She was standing in the tree line wondering if she should go through the secret passage that Octavia showed her, but there was a big chance that Pike already knew about that. So she just straightened her back and went to front gate. She heard shouts from guards from a few of the watchtowers, so she raised her hands to show them that she is no threat, for now, but her steps didn't falter until the gate opened.

Clarke started lowering her arms when she heard Pike coming her way. "I would keep them up if I was you, Clarke!"

The blonde obeyed. She saw Bellamy trailing behind Pike with an expression full of sadness and regret. When he heard Pike saying Clarke's name his eyes quickly darted over to see if it was really her.

Pike stopped in front of her while two of his guards stood slightly behind her with their guns aimed at her. "Clarke Griffin..." He paused for a moment and then added in mocking tone, "…Or is it only Wanheda now?"

Clarke clenched her jaw but otherwise did nothing.

"We should talk inside. You probably don't realize it, but here outside of our gates it's dangerous for civilized people." With that he turned around and marched back inside.

Bellamy gave her one last apologetic look and followed Pike.

One of the guards behind her shoved her with his gun. "Move!" She glared at him but obeyed anyway.

Clarke was not prepared for what she saw inside the walls of Arkadia. Lincoln, Sinclair and Kane on their knees in one line with their hands tied behind their backs. "What the hell?" When she looked on the other side of the line she knew what she would find. The bodies of the grounders that were held captive in Arkadia were scattered across the ground, each with one hollow hole in their heads.

Pike turned to the guards who were holding three men on the ground. "Take them back to prison. Their execution will have to wait. Now I have another job." Once he finished his orders he turned to Clarke. "We will talk about Lexa."

Clarke tensed at the name, so much hate laced in for such a beautiful name. _'He of all people has no right!'_ She growled and punched Pike right in his smug face and felt his nose break underneath her knuckles.

Before anyone else could react she faced the guards behind her and jumped on the closest one. His gun fell from his hands and lander too far for his reach. She landed a few punches before she decided it was not enough. Clarke had too much anger in her body and needed a better way to release it. So she plunged her thumbs into his eyes and while he was screaming his lungs out she only pushed deeper. She heard Pike screaming that they need her alive when she felt someone grabbing her arm. The blonde spun around, swiftly got out of the grip, and punched the person in the guts with all her might. He began to squirm in pain as he roughly fell to his knees.

Clarke unsheathed her dagger. _'Really... It's amazing how stupid these people can be - not even checking for a weapon or tying me up.'_ She thought to herself before slicing the guard's neck. Splashes of a blood covered her face. She raised three fingers and dragged from her hairline, over the right eye, and down her face. When she looked at them all she could think was blood. She smelled it in the air, she saw it on her fingers, and she felt it on her face.

Clarke rose from the ground and looked around. _'Blood.'_

No one moved they were all just watching her in shock. She saw fear in eyes of everyone. _'Blood.'_

She saw Kane and even Bellamy watching her scared that they would be her next victim. _'Blood.'_

Then her eyes fell on Lincoln. He didn't have his usual emotionless look on his face. Even he looked startled and surprised. Clarke thought she even saw an amount of awe on his face. _'Blood.'_

Lincoln fell to his knees while his eyes were still on Clarke and whispered, "Wanheda."

She gripped her dagger tighter. _'Blood.'_

She could her Lexa's voice in her head. _'We are who we are.'_ Her eyes hardened. _'Then I am Wanheda…but Wanheda is not leaving witnesses, is she?'_

After her final thoughts everything happened so fast. She jumped on the remaining guard and started stabbing him in the stomach. Even when she knew he had already died she continued stabbing him and screaming at his blank face.

 _'For everything I lost to these people, for everything I sacrificed for them, for everything they took away.'_

She didn't notice her mother standing in the doorway of the fallen Ark, watching her with horrified expression. _'Blood.'_

…She didn't notice Miller and Harper running from Ark to help the prisoners. _'Blood.'_

…She didn't notice Octavia at Lincoln's side kissing him, or when she saw Clarke and her eyes went wide. _'Blood.'_

…And she didn't notice Pike, who with one hand was holding his bleeding nose and with other grasped to an electric stick.

All that she could think of was blood, blood, blood! She didn't feel the first electroshock going through her body, but then came second followed by a third. She turned from the pool of blood that had formed under the body of the butchered man and tried to fight off her attackers, but it was too late and there was too many of them. She managed to lay a few more blows, maybe even cut someone, but soon she was laying on the ground unable to move.

She felt two pairs of hands grabbing her and dragging her inside of the Ark and then everything went black.

* * *

"I don't care if you will have to destroy half of the Ark I want her chained to the wall! She blinded one of my guards and killed two others, one of them is hardly recognizable now." Clarke heard silent muttering around her, she guessed they were responses to Pike. "Half of my people are in medical right now! Just finish it before she wakes up!" Another electroshock went through her body and darkness embraced her again.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Ai laik Wanheda – I am Wanheda**

 **Ai laik kom no kru – I'm clanless.**

* * *

 **next time: Clarke will be reunited with some people and they will have a little chat**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always huge 'thank you' to NutHeda for being an amazing beta =)**

 **And also huge thank you to all of you for the amazing support this fic got (I was really not expecting that :D)**

* * *

 **' _italics_ ' - thoughts (or memories)**

 **Sum:** **Clarke will be reunited with few people and they will have a little chat.**

* * *

Clarke was unsure of how long she had blacked out until she woke up again.

"You can't do this Pike!" Clarke recognized her mother's voice. "Will you just throw everyone in here who opposes you?"

"I'm the chancellor, it's my duty to protect our people from savages like she is!" Clarke could clearly imagine the disgust adorning his face. "And you all committed the crime of treason! So enough!"

When she heard steps becoming more distant she finally thought it was a good time to open her eyes, but then her ears caught a new conversation.

"Did you see what she had done Abby?" It was Octavia's voice. "She butchered that man! I went to Polis and asked her for help, and she stayed! I don't know what Lexa did to her but..."

"It was all me not her!" Clarke snapped and glared at a wide eyed Octavia. "Or did you see her around here?"

"I...I...I..." The younger girl stuttered while frantically trying to get further away from where Clarke sat on the ground.

The blonde girl just scoffed. She couldn't move much further away from the wall as she was chained to it. The chains only allowed her to sit down with her arms on the ground, which was becoming uncomfortable.

She pulled on her chains, but as expected it didn't even bulge.

"That traitor Wick did it!" Raven scoffed. "I don't want to admit this, but for once he actually did a good job."

Clarke looked in the direction of the voice. "Raven? What are you doing here?"

The dark haired girl scoffed once again. "I said Wick he can't help them with all of this…and he sold me out to Pike." After moment she shrugged. "But hey…at least the hundred is finally reunited."

For the first time Clarke looked around their cell and she noticed that Raven was right. Everyone from the original one hundred was here - even Bellamy who was sadly looking in Octavia's direction. She made a mental note to ask about it later. In addition to the delinquents, there also were Kane, Sinclair, Lincoln, a guy who was holding Miller's hand, and her mother who did everything in her power to avoid Clarke's eyes. Pretty much the exact same way that everyone else in the room did as well. Clarke sighed, she didn't completely remember what had occurred outside, only bits and pieces.

After a moment Clarke turned back to Raven and continued in the conversation. "Except for Murphy…" She saw Raven's confused expression so she explained, "We met in Polis when..." She had to stop herself at the memory of their meeting. "… We just met in Polis." She shrugged. "Even though…he could be dead by now."

Clarke saw how Octavia was about to say something, but after a short moment she shut her mouth and looked away.

"He can he be dead by now?" At the end it was the other Blake who spoke instead. "You didn't even bother with taking him along when you left. You just let Lexa slaughter him?"

Clarke jumped on her feet, ready to launch herself on Bellamy, but her chains quickly halted her from doing just that. _'Why do I always lose control when I hear her name?'_

Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden movement and they all adorned scared expressions.

She took a calming deep breath and closed her eyes while sitting back down against her wall. "Many things happened in the Polis while you were getting all trigger happy."

Bellamy shot one quick hurt glance at Octavia and then his gaze hit the ground.

"Why are you even here Bellamy? From my first visit it seemed that you're Pike's best friend."

He shook his head and without raising his head he said, "I wanted to get O out of here, so I sent the guards away, but instead of going with me right away she started arguing and the guards came back while I was dragging her out. They saw me and Pike let them throw me in here."

Clarke nodded. She was not interested in anymore conversation so she looked on the ground in front of her as well.

There was silence for some time until Abby's voice full of accusation pierced it. "How could you do that, Clarke?" The girl in question looked at her mother. "If they didn't stop you there would be nothing left from that man's body!"

What she could tell her? That she lost control and Wanheda took over? That blood is everything she cares about now? That she was always like this and they just didn't notice? _'We are who we are.'_ She had to shake her head. After a few moments she just shrugged in response. Luckily for her Abby couldn't come up with another question before a guard came to their cell with a bowl of water and a cloth.

The guard opened a little window inserted in the door and handed the items to Kane who was the closest. Kane nodded his thanks and moved to Clarke, who was on the other side of the room. He laid the things in front of her and then returned to his spot next to Abby.

Clarke looked quizzically at items in front of her until Raven chimed in while gesticulating to her face. "Your face is..." She trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"Oh." Clarke bit her cheek, she figured her face was still covered I the deceased guard's blood. She was no longer the least bit surprised that everyone was avoiding looking at her.

She grabbed the cloth and noticed that the one over her knuckles was dirty, so with a sigh she unwrapped it and decided to clean her knuckles first. _'Let me change that for you,'_ she worked quickly and decided to leave her hand unwrapped. Afterwords she got to work on cleaning her face. When she thought it was enough Clarke set the water and cloth aside, and leaned her head on the wall again.

With squeak from her brace, Raven got the bowl and cloths and went with them to the window. Sooner or later someone would come for it. She made her way back, slumped next to a surprised Clarke, and patted her leg.

"You shouldn't be here Raven, I'm sorry." From all the people Clarke knew, Raven was the one who deserved a true happy ending, and not be stuck here - waiting for all of it to end.

"I'm perfectly capable of fucking my life up all on my own Griffin, don't worry about it." She grinned at blonde girl who answered with a small, sad smile. "Ugh, fuck it!" And with that Raven hugged her, and said in much more serious and quieter tone, "Next time at least say bye though, OK?"

After a moment Clarke returned the hug as much as her chains would allow her to and nodded.

Clarke could hear many of other cellmates scoffing at their interaction, but she didn't care. She had really missed Raven.

They separated only after someone started clearing their throat. "Move away, Miss Reyes. She is dangerous."

Clarke turned to the sound and found Pike behind the doors of their cell.

Raven stood up and glared at the chancellor. "She is only dangerous to stupid people who like to start wars!"

Clarke patted Raven's leg from her place on the ground and shook her head.

Raven scoffed and took her place next to her friend, but not removing her glare from Pike.

He faked a smile and turned his attention to the chained girl. "Clarke, it's sad what became of you. You used to be my best student." The blonde looked at him evidently bored. "Tell me, how many soldiers are on the blockade?" She quizzically raised an eyebrow at him. "When will they attack?" Clarke let out a humorless laugh, but otherwise did ignored Pike's question.

He growled. "You killed two of my men, blinded one and injured many others. How many more people must die?"

A predatory smile crept upon Clarke's face. "People will be dying until my hands are covered in your blood, Pike."

Pike flinched, obviously not expecting an open threat directed towards him, so he quickly turned around and stomped away.

* * *

 **I would call this chapter a filler but nothing with Princess Mechanic hug in it can be called 'just a filler' - so this was a very important chapter :D**

 **Also important question: Do you want Clarke (ok who am I kidding...it would be Wanheda :D) to murder Pike in very nasty way?**

 **next time: Clarke will say to her cellmate what she thinks about them and new character will make an appearance. (who could it possibly be...?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sum: Clarke will tell her cellmates what she thinks about them and prisoners will have a visitor.**

 **As always** _ **'italics'**_ **\- thoughts**

* * *

She was on top of him, plunging her thumbs into his eyes. Her victim didn't even flinch; not moving, not screaming, just laying here.

"Wanheda."

She turned her head away from the man to see who called her, but there was no one in sight. She frowned, but after moment she turned back to the man. He had blond short hair, a young face, and there was no body - just the head. She quickly retreated her hands and backed away from the lifeless head. "Aden."

Aden's mouth moved. "Wanheda."

She looked at her hands. They were covered in black blood - Aden's blood.

She felt arms on her, so many of them. They were coming from the ground, trying to drag her down with them. "No, no, let me be!" The only answers she got were increasing chants of, "Wanheda, Wanheda, Wanheda." She scratched at the arms, doing everything in her power to make them release her. The only thing she accomplished was covering her hands in more black blood.

Then out of nowhere there was a gun shot. As if on cue all the hands disappeared.

"Clarke."

The familiar sound of her name make tears appear in her eyes. "No, not again." She shook her head.

There she was, Lexa, falling to the ground same way as she remembered. "No, no, no." Clarke made her way over to her. She pulled Lexa to her and held her body close.

"Clarke."

"No, no, ssshh I can fix you." She put her hands over the bullet wound in Lexa abdomen, but they started slipping inside of the wound. She didn't even know how, and she was sucked whole into the pool of black blood.

"CLARKE!" This time it wasn't Lexa's voice but Abby's.

Clarke got up from her laying position and moved into a sitting one. Her breathing was erratic and she was covered in sweat.

"It's OK honey, just a bad dream." Abby quickly pulled her daughter close.

 _'Oh if she knew.'_ Clarke thought to herself. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the cell on her. She couldn't find it in her to care right now.

Her mother withdrew from the hug and took her head in her own hands. "You're alright…" She paused for a moment, "…but who's Aden? You were screaming his name."

Clarke stiffened at the question. "He is…" She thought of the best way to try and answer the question. "…He is a memory now." Her voice was hoarse from her nightmarish screams. "But he used to be..." She had to think about what they used to be. They used to talk in the morning when he was training. They used to talk when she couldn't sleep anymore, so they trained together. They used to eat dinner together with the other nightbloods because Lexa was busy with Titus and Clarke didn't want to be alone. "...He used to be my friend."

Abby nodded sadly in an understanding way. "I'm sorry."

Clarke shrugged and moved back to her wall, as far away from her mother and everyone else as she could manage. "Yeah, that's what happens."

Bellamy scoffed, "I told you she does not care about her kills."

Octavia added. "She'd rather stay at Polis than help us."

Her mother looked at her with her typical I-know-what-you-have-done face.

"Traitor," Jasper spit out.

She had really had enough of them. So she finally snapped, "I'm a traitor? You started a stupid war. Many of you knew that I was in the enemy's capitol! And how many of you thought about that they may kill me if you start a war?" She looked at everyone in the cell, when they all avoided her eyes she nodded. "As I thought." She let out humorless laugh. "You left me there to die after everything I have done." There was a silence for moment longer before she continued in quieter tone. "If it wasn't for Lexa I would be dead."

"But you still didn't come back with O." Miller said.

Clarke shook her head. "After she guild tripped me into leaving…" She looked pointedly at Octavia. "…I went to say my goodbyes, but when I went back there was...there was a problem." She sighed and solemnly looked at ground. "Someone close to me was shot and they bled out in front of me." She closed her eyes to stop the tears that began to form in the corners of her eyes. "And then everything went down the hill from there." She shook her head to stop the memories and looked at Bellamy. "You wanted the war, now you have it. I hope you're enjoying it."

He got up and made his way to where Clarke was still sitting. "I did what was necessary to keep our people safe."

She scoffed again. "Yeah and where did that get us huh?"

He pointed at her and raised his voice. "You were the one who came here and started murdering people!"

Clarke stood, squaring her shoulders and raising her chin. "And tell me why I shouldn't have?" Now she started raising her voice as well. "I exchanged my humanity for your lives at Mount Weather. The person I loved is dead because of you. My people that I fought so hard to protect left me die without second thought, and now Pike's people are talking shit? I'm done with this world!" She slumped back to ground and added in quieter voice, but vocal enough to be heard clearly by everyone in and just outside of the room. "I have nothing else to lose."

Clarke felt Raven's hand on her shoulder as her mom hugged her again. "I'm so sorry Clarke."

No more words were exchanged that day.

* * *

The next day Clarke woke up with another nightmare, but she had already gotten used to the nightmare. The others tended to ignore her midnight wailing.

She didn't know why but this day felt like something big was supposed to happen. She thought she was imagined it because until dinner nothing was different from previous days. That quickly changed when she saw a guard outside of the cell drop dead with a dagger embedded in his head and second soon followed.

"Hello death."

Clarke scoffed. _'Of course it's him. He is the one who is always sent to find me.'_

"Not even a single hello for me? And to think we had a special bond." Roan smirked from behind the doors.

"Go float yourself. I know why you're here and I wouldn't give a shit to you!"

Everyone in the room was glancing between them unsure of what to think about their interaction.

"You're hurting my feelings Wanheda."

She scoffed again. It seemed to be becoming her new habit. "Threaten me with death, torture me, do whatever you want - but I will never give you the flame."

Miller was the first one to asked. "Who is it?"

The boy who was holding his hand the first day, and whose name is Bryan as Clarke found out day ago, answered. "He is ice nation."

Clarke had to roll her eyes at the hate in the boy's voice, and his lack of understanding to grounder culture. "King of the ice nation actually." Everyone in the room turned to her with shock in their eyes.

She didn't pay them any attention and pivoted back towards Roan who was smirking at her. "I can get you out."

She waved him away. "Not interested," and turned her head back to the ground, done with the conversation.

"Heda send me."

Clarke was soon on her feet and moved as close to doors as her chains allowed. She didn't even get halfway into the room. "That impostor..." She spat, "…is not worthy to be called the commander. She disgraced the conclave! She killed them all in their sleep instead of in a fair fight!"

The king released a single, humorless laugh. "Ontari would be a great part of Skaikru, wouldn't she?"

Clarke couldn't stop the scoff. "Yeah they're the same." For a moment her eyes drifted to Bellamy, who quickly looked at the ground obviously now ashamed of his actions.

Her eyes dragged their way back to Roan when he said, "But she is not the one who sent me, well she is, but I decided to take the another...request." When he saw Clarke furrowing her brows he explained, "She is alive."

They were three simple words, but each one hit Clarke like a freight train. She pulled even more on her chains, inching closer and growled, "You're lying." The chains were digging into her flesh of her wrists. "She bled out in front of me!"

"I heard. The one called Murphy told me."

Clarke calmed slightly and looked at him surprised. "He is alive?"

The king nodded. "And he is waiting not too far from here. Just tell me how to open this stupid thing and you will see that I'm not lying."

Clarke looked on the ground thinking about her options. It was take this risk, or let Pike kill them all. She moved her eyes back onto Roan and looked him dead in the eye. "If you're lying..."

"Then Wanheda will kill me, I know." Roan finished for her.

Clarke nodded satisfied with the answer and turned to Raven. "Any idea how to open the door?"

Raven just grinned at her. "You're so lucky you have me, Griffin." With that she got up and limped to door to assist Roan.

"You can't be serious Clarke!" Bellamy stood right in front of the blonde now. "He just killed two of our people."

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, not amused by his outburst. "I saw him kill three before the first hit the ground."

In that moment Raven and Roan opened the doors. He came to her and unlocked all of her chains with a key that he stole from the dead guard. Bellamy was gaping at her, looking as if he was still pondering what she just said.

"How are we getting out?" Monty asked.

Roan glared at the boy. "There is no we. I'm here for Wanheda. I don't care about the rest of you."

Clarke sighed. 'Here it goes again.' "All of us or no one." She started soothing her wrists at the places where the chains were.

Roan rolled his eyes. "You just love to complicate my life don't you?"

Clarke gave him a fake smile and moved to the doors. She took one of Roan's daggers from the guard's head and checked if anyone was in the halls.

"So how are we getting out?" One of the original hundred asked.

Roan scoffed. "A secret passage that you..." He pointed at Octavia. "...were using."

Octavia looked at Clarke. "You told him?!"

"You really think that when you started a war that the Commander didn't put scouts around your camp? You people are not as smart as you like to think." Roan passed everyone and got to Clarke. "I really miss the time when it was just you and me. You were at least silent most of a time."

Clarke motioned for everyone to move out. "That was maybe because you put a gag in my mouth." She turned to him and smirked, a real one this time.

He returned the gesture and headed for the secret passage while murmuring, "Yeah, those were the good old days."

Clarke took the guns off of the guards and threw them to Harper and Miller. "We can use these."

They nodded their thanks and moved behind Roan with others.

Bellamy patted her shoulder. "On the way out is the armory. We could all use weapons, no matter where we go."

Clarke nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **Woohoo superhero Roan is here :D**

 **I just want explain one thing because all of you are totally hyped for dark Clarke (I'm too btw :D) - I know you all will be: 'Why is she helping the idiots? Let her just kill them.' - but even after all of the things that she has done in the camp part of her is still Clarke who cares about Skaikru (or at least about the reasonable part of the Skaikru….and...well...Bellamy) and thanks to Roan she got her hope that Lexa is still alive back so the Wanheda in her is suppressed by it (at least for now)**

 **next: All the former cellmates will have to make decision if they will follow Clarke or no**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sum: Former cellmates will decide if they want to split or stay with Clarke**

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Where are you dragging me?" Murphy asked Roan as they were getting further and further away from Polis. "If Ontari finds out she will kill us both. Once I went away just for a minute, simply to talk with vendor and she went bonkers…I think she even killed the poor girl later."

Roan just rolled his eyes.

They got through the blockade and went into a cave close to Arkadia.

Murphy turned to other man with wide eyes. "I'm not going back there!"

"I'm not taking you back."

"Then what do you want from me?" Murphy snapped.

"I need you so Wanheda will believe me." After Roan saw boy's confused face he explained, "Clarke. I need her to come with me."

Before Murphy could ask anything more Indra walked into the cave.

"You took your time Indra. Anyways you're here so you can watch over him while I go for Wanheda." Roan was about to leave when Indra shook her head effectively stopping him. "I'm here to tell you that it will all be on you. I'm going from Lexa, and I need to talk with the Trikru leader. I don't have time to babysit."

"Lexa…Lexa… The name sounds familiar." Murphy thought for a moment. "Wasn't that the Clarke's dead chick?"

"Lexa is a commander and not a chicken!" Indra unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Murphy.

Murphy raised his hands in surrender. "OK, OK I get it." When he saw her lowering her sword he added, "But my point still stands… She is dead."

Indra sheathed her sword and shook her head. "She is not dead. We saved her and she is now recovering." She turned back to Roan. "You will find a way without me." With that she turned around and exited the cave.

Roan sighed and after a moment faced Murphy. "You will stay here. If you try to go back, you will be killed by the warriors on the blockade. If you will wander too close to Skaikru's camp you'll be killed by them."

Murphy rolled his eyes and sat on the ground. "I don't seem to have many options."

Roan nodded and left the cave to find Wanheda.

* * *

END OF THE FLASHBACK

* * *

Roan led them to one cave not very far away. To Clarke's surprise they actually got out with no trouble. As an added bonus, everyone managed to steal a gun for themselves. Her surprise increased when she really saw Murphy. "Murphy!"

Bellamy and a few delinquents gasped when they all saw him.

The boy just smirked at Clarke. "Hey princess, I see you're still alive."

Clarke returned the expression. "I'm very hard to kill." She patted his back. "Seems like it's the same with you." He just nodded.

Clarke had had enough pleasantries and changed the topic to what she cared about the most. "So is it true? Is she alive?" She bit her lip in anticipation.

He nodded again, "Yeah. At least that's what the scary dark skinned lady said...Ilsa? Inga?"

"Indra?" Octavia chimed in.

Murphy pointed at Octavia. "Yeah that's her, Indra."

Clarke let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. "OK, then let's go."

Bellamy grabbed her hand to stop her. "Are you crazy? We can't trust them! We are not going to hunt some girl!" He pointed at Roan, "And especially not with this guy!"

Clarke jerked her arm away from Bellamy's grip. "You..." She pointed at him. ".…can do whatever the hell you want - as you wished from the start, but I'm going and there is no way in hell that you or anyone else can stop me." She turned to Roan. "You know which way to head?"

He nodded and moved outside of the cave, Clarke followed him. This time it was her mother who grabbed her hand. "Clarke I agree with Bellamy. This is not wise. He looks very dangerous."

Clarke shook her head and Roan laughed at this. "Mom, they call me the Commander of Death. I think I can take care of myself."

When his laugh died Roan shook his head as well. "I'm going for horses." He soon left, leaving Murphy awkwardly standing next to Clarke.

When Clarke saw Roan disappear into the forest she turned to her former cellmates. "Look if you don't want to go I'm not forcing any of you, it would be of your own free choice. The only save place you could go now are probably the waste lands. Pike won't take you back and with everything that is happening in Polis right now..." She trailed off unsure what to say. "Well… the grounders are not fond of you, now less than ever before."

Raven was the first one who moved to Clarke. "Well I'm going with you. Someone has to protect you from doing stupid things… Or at least do them with you." The dark haired girl grinned at the blonde.

Clarke gave her half smile and mouthed a 'thank you'.

The next one who stepped up was, to Clarke's surprise, Sinclair. "Well then I'm going too."

Lincoln nodded and also moved forward. "You're arrival saved my life. Otherwise I would have ended as my people have." He clenched his fist at the image of his dead comrades. "I owe you my life."

Octavia jumped to him and grabbed his arm. "Lincoln no!"

He smiled kindly at Octavia, and while patting her hand and turned back to Clarke. "It's a debt I will never be able to repay." He fell to his knees in front of her and bowed his head. "Ai badan yu op en nou moun." He got up and moved to the crowd forming behind Clarke, while others were looking at each other confused.

Octavia sighed and moved behind Lincoln trying to be as far from Clarke as possible - avoiding all eye contact with the blonde girl in the process.

Bellamy groaned. "O you can't be serious! It's dangerous."

"I'm not leaving Lincoln! … and now he can't leave her so..."

Bellamy groaned again and joined Clarke's slowly growing group.

"Well now I'm with you too." Abby looked at everyone in the group, especially Raven. "You will need a medic." She moved to them and her eyes locked with Clarke. "You didn't think I'd let you leave my sight again did you?"

Kane was hot on Abby's heels, and with a small smile to Clarke he joined as well.

With both of their former leaders on the other side of the cave, the rest of the former hundred posse, and Bryan, slowly joined too.

Clarke looked at everyone, surprised that after everything she had done in the past few days they still wanted to go with her. Even though most of them joined only because of Lincoln.

She made a mental note to ask about the meaning of the bow and his words later. She just had to find a willing grounder who would talk to her, and one she could trust. ' _Yeah because there are just tons of those.'_ She sighed and moved near the exit to wait for Roan.

* * *

There were not enough horses for everyone so the only people on horses were Clarke, Roan, and Raven who got a horse from Murphy after a lot of persuading from him and Abby.

Clarke was riding next to Roan in front of the group. A few of his warriors were right behind them. Then there was Raven, with Octavia holding the reins of her horse so nothing happened to the mechanic - as she knew she prefers rover over animals. The rest of the gang was trailing behind them on their own feet and making small talk with throughout.

Clarke moved her horse closer to Roan's. "So how are we going to get through blockade?"

"There is a small portion of it where all of the warriors are mine. They will let us through."

Clarke nodded. "And where are we going exactly?"

Roan didn't even bother to take his eyes off the road. "She is hidden under one of my villages, close to Azgeda capitol."

Clarke turned to him with wide eyes. "In Azgeda?" It came out louder than intended, and Clarke received a lot of questioning looks from others.

Roan just shrugged. "We have a saying: The darkest place is right under the candle. No one would look for her there Wanheda, don't worry."

She clenched her jaw and nodded. She just hopped that Roan wasn't lying to her, and that Lexa truly is really alive, waiting for her hidden somewhere deep underneath the snow in Azgeda's territory.

* * *

 **Translation**

 **Ai badan yu op en nou moun - I serve you and no other**

 **They all joined for one simple reason - I need someone to die! :D This is The 100! and because no queer lady is going to die ...it's time for straights (and randoms) to take this responsibility :D**

 **Also what do you think: Kabby or Doctor Mechanic?... I can imagine many funny situations coming from both pairings when Wanheda will notice them :D**

 **Next time: Clarke will have some face to face...I would not be afraid to say even fist to face (but definitelly not in the way you're expecting..tehehe) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sum: Some bonfire talk and Clarke will become suspicious**

 **you know the drill - _'italics'_ = thoughts or memories**

* * *

They stopped for the night and made camp.

Clarke saw all of the Skaikru sitting around the fire, laughing at something Murphy had said.

"Why don't you join them?" Roan moved to stand near her, a few feet away from the bonfire and Skaikru.

Clarke sighed but kept her eyes on her former people. "You think there is anything like a laugh when Wanheda is around?"

He shrugged. "I'm not an expert on Skaikru." There was silence for few moments before he continued, "So do you have the flame with you? We will need it for Lexa."

Clarke sighed. 'O _f course he is here because of this.'_ "None of your business Roan."

"It is. The sooner we stop Ontari the better."

She poked his chest roughly. "You shouldn't have brought her to Polis in the first place!" She couldn't stop herself from becoming suspicious about his real intentions. "You said that Azgeda deserves a commander, so what changed?"

Roan sighed and looked at laughing Skaikru. "I'm not my mother. I don't want a war, Wanheda. You may think that Azgeda are just brutes who want blood, but in my lands also live civilians who's life's are the same as theirs." He motioned towards the Skaikru at the bonfire. "So if I have to pick between Ontari's desire for war and Lexa's peace - I will pick the Trikru commander. Even if it's against everything I was taught." His eyes landed on Clarke and waited until she met his gaze. "She has already called for my army. Not the twelve clans to destroy Skaikru, but just mine." He looked around them to make sure no one was listening. "She wants to attack another clan." He shook his head. "And my people will be the ones to suffer for it."

Clarke looked at him wide eyed. "You gave her your army?"

Roan shook his head. "Not yet, but I doubt I will be able to postpone it much longer."

Before Clarke could ask anything else, one of Roan's warriors came to them. "King," The warrior bowed her head. "We finished checking the perimeter and everything looks safe."

He nodded and faced Clarke. "See you later Wanheda."

She returned his nod. After his departure she watched Skaikru for some time before she took a deep breath and finally made her way to them.

The first one who noticed her presence was Murphy, who grinned and patted a spot next to him. "Look who decided to join us."

She slumped down next to him.

"It's good to see that the big guy didn't kill you." Raven smirked at her from other side of the bonfire.

"Roan is not a bad man." Clarke smiled a sad smile. "He just has to do bad things for his people."

Everyone around the fire nodded and looked into the fire like it was the most interesting thing happening in their lives.

After a while, Bellamy decided to break the awkward silence, "So you and him...you are..." He made an expression that said he didn't want to be blunt.

"...Allies I guess." The blonde finished for him. "Back in the Polis, we realized we have a lot in common."

"I heard you talking about him gagging you." Raven smirked. "You slept together didn't you? I knew you were kinky Griffin!"

A lot of the former delinquents around the fire burst into laughter, and many others joined them when they saw Clarke's horrified expression.

Abby raised from her spot. "There are things that I don't want to hear."

"It's not like that!"

Kane chuckled and pulled Abby back down.

"He just kidnapped me."

That only made Raven laugh harder. "So role-playing, huh?"

Clarke found a little twig on the ground, she threw it at Raven and hit her forehead which didn't stop older girl at all.

"No! He kidnapped me and dragged me into Polis." Clarke sighed. _'If I just didn't waste the time there by being mad at Lexa.'_

Abby looked at her daughter horrified. "You're serious?"

Clarke shrugged. "He was just following his orders." She smiled, "But to my credit I didn't make it easy for him."

After all laughing ended, silence once again enveloped them. And once again it was Bellamy who broke it while solemnly keeping his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry." He raised his head and saw a confused Clarke so he continued, "For starting a war while you were in the enemy's territory. I didn't realize it."

Clarke nodded. "The past is in the past." _'The dead are gone and the living are hungry Clarke.'_

He just sadly grinned at her.

Octavia scoffed at the two "You are made for each other." And with that she moved to leave.

Raven had enough and snapped. "Cut the bullshit O. What is your problem?"

Octavia turned to Raven and glared at her. "What is my problem? What do you think Raven? He..." She pointed at Bellamy. "…killed an entire army that was there to protect us. And she..." She pointed at Clarke. "…murdered so many people. Enough that I would need two days to name them all." She looked around the fire and steadily got louder. "And you all act like none of this ever happened!" She shook her head. "It was just two days ago, she was cutting the man without any trace of stopping even after he was long dead. Did you all forget?"

Clarke gave a humorless laugh. "You're angry Octavia. Same as I was when I butchered that man." She looked the younger girl dead in the eye. "You're right, I am a monster." Clarke raised from her spot so she could move closer to Octavia. "And you will soon become one too if you don't stop with this."

Octavia couldn't keep it inside anymore and ventilated all her anger into one punch aimed at Clarke. "Shut up!"

Clarke touched her nose and saw blood on her fingers. She didn't know what to think by younger girl's outburst.

Abby quickly jumped on her feet and ran to Clarke taking her head in her hands. "It just looks like split lip and a bleeding nose - nothing too serious," She said while Lincoln tried to calm down Octavia, with no success. In few seconds she stomped away.

Jasper got up too. "I will go after her. We have a common topic we can always talk about." He shot a glare at Clarke and headed in the direction Octavia left in.

Clarke patted her mother's hands. "I'm fine." She sighed and sat back to her spot. "I will just have to get used to the fact that she'll never forgive me."

Bellamy looked at her understandingly. "She will come around." In silent voice he added, "At least I hope."

Clarke sighed again. "But she had a point. You all act like I didn't murder two of the guards in cold blood."

There was silence for several slow seconds until Raven broke it, "Well, we have all committed our own questionable acts."

"Some worse than others." Miller shrugged.

"But we are still alive thanks to you." Harper grinned cheekily at Clarke who flashed her sad one back.

"And even after all this - we are still the hundred." Monty nodded and smiled as well, "The family."

"With some additions." Bellamy grinned and motioned with his chin to Lincoln, Bryan, and the adults.

* * *

Clarke didn't know if it was her instincts, or if something else woke her in the middle of the night, but when she opened her eyes she saw the surprised expression of one of Roan's guards hovering over her, she was grateful. She quickly unsheathed her dagger and without any words she plunged it into his neck. In seconds the dead warrior fell on her body.

"Jomp em op!"

Clarke quickly pushed the body off of her and looked around the camp. There were at least six more attackers. By the clothes and markings they all looked like Azgeda. Lincoln and Octavia were each taking care of one of the attackers, while Bellamy shot the one closest to him.

Two other warriors noticed her and made their way nearer. She threw her dagger and hit one right in the eye. Clarke silently thanked Aden for teaching her this. She quickly took the sword of one of the warrior she killed, exactly in the time to block the swing of the last attacker. Unfortunately her attacker was a huge brute. The blow from the attack made Clarke stumble. He didn't hesitate and quickly kicked her legs out from behind, so she lost her balance and with loud thud she fell on her back. He straddled her so she couldn't move and aimed his sword at her throat. "The Commander will be very pleased with me as.." Before he could finish sword pierced his body and he fell dead on Clarke. _'Why do dead people like to make a pillow of me?'_

She pushed him away and looked at her savior.

"Well looks like you owe me...again."

She quickly got to her feet and got closer to the man in front of her. "You lied to me Roan!"

Everyone else finished their attackers and formed a circle around Roan and Clarke.

"I didn't lie. Murphy told you that Indra talked to us." He pointed at the boy in the crowd.

"Then maybe Indra was lying."

Octavia jumped to protect her former first. "She would never do something like that!"

Roan snorted, "It would be an amazing plan: Let Skaikru and Azgeda kill each other so another Trikru Heda can raise."

Bellamy and Lincoln had to hold Octavia so she didn't kill him on the spot. "You Azgeda scum!"

"They were still your warriors who attacked us," Kane accused.

Roan looked at Clarke and without moving his eyes away he said, "You have never been betrayed?"

Clarke glared at him for the comment. She soon turned and looked for something on a dead warrior to tie the king with. "Turn him around." Miller and Bryan nodded and forced Roan to turn around. To Roan's credit he didn't put up a fight.

She finally found what she was looking for. "Your hands behind your back."

"Oh are you serious?"

As an answer the two Skaikru boys put his hands behind his back, by force, and Clarke started to tie him.

Roan rolled his eyes. "I just saved your life."

Clarke ignored him and turned to Kane. "Anyone hurt or dead?"

Before Kane could say anything Bellamy answered, "Two of the hundred."

Clarke nodded. "Burn them. When that is done we are moving." She moved her glare to Roan. "And you better stop playing games and take me to her."

* * *

 **TRANSLATION:**

 **Jomp em op! - _Attack!_**

 **tehehe...is Roan telling the truth or is he lying? - No matter what his agenda is ….he is definitely regretting it right now :D**

 **Also I decided to make the part of Skaikru that is with Clarke much more reasonable than they are in the show because c'mon...Clarke saved their lives many times - they could finally give her some credit for it (or at least listen to her** **and say 'sorry'** **)**

 **Next time: Clarke and co will arrive to the destination Roan was talking about**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for being late but I have a new job and I kind of didn't have time to get to ntb to upload it….at least that's the official version…ehm…the truth is that I was at pub with friends and I had few beers…and I came home late and my job starts too soon to my usual standards…so I went right to the bed…so yeah... :D**

 **Sum: Clarke and co will finally get to the village Roan was talking about.**

 **' _italics'_ – thoughts**

* * *

They had been walking for few hours when they got close to a village, and Roan randomly stopped.

Bellamy shoved him forward with his gun. "Move!"

Roan rolled his eyes and looked at Clarke. "You really want to walk into an Azgeda village with their king held hostage?"

"If what you're saying is true, then your people have already betrayed you. Maybe they'll welcome us as heroes," Raven chimed in.

The king sighed, "I'm surrounded by branwadas."

"Hey! I heard that - I didn't understand it, but I still heard it," Raven said while glaring at Roan.

Clarke decided to break their little staring competition, "If you do something stupid Roan..."

"I took you out of prison, saved your life, let you tie me up, and I'm putting up with these people without killing them. What else do I need to do so you will trust me with the fact that I'm on your side?"

Roan and Clarke were staring at each other for a very long time until Clarke slowly nodded and started to untie him.

"Well thank you," Roan said in sarcastic tone.

The blonde turned to people around them. "Harper, Monty and Bellamy with me. The rest of you will stay here in case it is a trap." She turned to Lincoln, "If something seems off, or you don't hear from us in half an hour leave." When she received a nod from the former grounder she looked back at Roan and motioned to village. "Lead the way, King."

Roan looked at the three people who Clarke chose to come with them. "And the guns?" He questioningly raised an eyebrow.

"You're the king. You will explain it to your people somehow. Now move."

He sighed but moved anyway. "You have a lot of apologizing to do after this."

Clarke didn't respond to his comment, and just walked next to him to village - her chosen three trailing behind them.

With every step closer to village Clarke got, she could feel her stomach contract. She couldn't figure out if it was actually a trap or not. At least not until now, they were standing in front of doors guarded by two huge warriors.

Roan cleared his throat and looked at them. "We are here to visit my grandmother."

Both of the guards nodded and moved out of their way.

All five of them gathered inside of the hut. There weren't much things besides a bed, a table and a few chairs.

Clarke turned to Roan. "We are visiting your **grandma**?"

He made his way to the bed. "Yeah, it's better to be cautious." He stood at the head of the bed and looked at Bellamy. "Will you help?"

Bellamy nodded and both of them raised the bed and moved it out of the way.

Monty gasped and pointed to the floor where was the bed just a few seconds ago. "A secret hatch!"

Roan moved to hidden door and started to open it. "Oh let me guess, you're one of the smartest Skaikru members?" He smirked in Monty's direction.

Clarke wasn't in the mood for the jokes, or any delays, so she moved past them and went straight into hatch. Bellamy threw a few complaints her way, but Clarke blocked all of them out. She just wanted to see Lexa, or walk into the trap already. She really didn't care at the moment.

When she got down, Clarke saw a heavy sealed door, like the ones from Mount Weather.

Bellamy joined her soon after. "It must have been a shelter built before the bombs."

Roan moved past them to door. "A little help?"

All four moved over and struggled with getting the doors to open, very slowly. When there was enough place to slip in, Clarke moved, but she was met with four arrows and one very angry looking Indra. "Well, hello to you too Indra."

Indra lowered her sword and signaled the same for the others. "Hello Wanheda."

All five of the newcomers squeezed through the gap.

Indra saw Bellamy and immediately raised her sword again. "You," She spat.

Clarke looked between them. _'Maybe it wasn't the best idea to take him with me.'_

Bellamy immediately raised his gun to his defense, causing people from both parties to aim at each other.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed Bellamy's gun down. "No shooting!" She waited until he and other Skaikru members nodded, then she turned to Indra. "And you, take me to the commander."

The general glared at the blonde girl for ordering her around, but when she saw that blonde was not backing down she nodded and led her further away from the entrance.

Indra led them through maze of halls. They finally stopped when an entryway led to an area that even had its own pond. It was beautiful for sure, but Clarke didn't care much in the moment. Not that she would not like sightseeing, but right now there was something much more important for her. So she scolded the three Skaikru for stopping and looking around, then they continued to follow Indra.

They entered another hall while, nodding to the guards that they passed, and got into a smaller cave. It had one big tent situated in the center. _'Commander's tent.'_ Clarke would recognize that tent anywhere. She moved in its direction, but Indra grabbed her arm. The blonde girl turned around and shot one murderous glare to general, who looked at her surprised and released her arm. "If your people shoot someone..."

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to the former delinquents, "Don't get trigger happy." She looked at Indra, daring her to say another word, but the older woman just motioned to the tent and waited with Skaikru and Roan at the entrance.

With every step Clarke took, she felt her heart beat accelerate.

She got to the entrance, where she saw another two guards. "Hello Ryder."

The guard grunted and nodded his greetings, "Wanheda."

Both guards moved away to let her enter.

Clarke took a deep, calming breath. She pushed the cloth serving as doors away and walked in. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. The inside of the tent looked the exact same way as it had before Mount Weather: Huge table, tons of candles - it had everything. Well everything except for the commander's throne, and the person she wanted to see the most. So she moved over to another curtain that was separating the commander's private part of a tent.

She took another deep breath, hoping Lexa would be on the other side - not twenty Azgeda warriors waiting to kill her. Clarke sighed and slowly moved inside, and there she was - laying peacefully on the bed. Clarke neared the bed, watching the commander's chest rise and fall steadily. She couldn't stop the tears of happiness that began to fall freely. She stopped on the side of the bed and fell on her knees. The blonde girl took Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers while whispering to herself "She is alive."

"Clarke?"

The blonde quickly raised her head, and looked at the only person who said her name in such a way. "Hey."

Lexa wanted to sit up on the bed, but Clarke saw her flinch and pushed her with her free hand back down. "Slow down Lexa." She smiled at the brunette and caressed her face with one hand, while other girl leaned into the touch. "I thought you were dead." Just the thought of this made new tears form in Clarke's eyes.

"I'm right here Clarke." Lexa said before pulling Clarke next to her on the bed.

The blonde didn't fight it, and quickly cuddled into Lexa's side - who wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her closer. "I missed you." With that she kissed Clarke's head.

"I missed you too."

They were laying there for few minutes until Clarke withdraw from Lexa's embrace. She could see the hurt in Lexa eyes. "I need to go tell my group that this isn't a trap from Roan."

Lexa nodded, but before Clarke could crawl out of bed she sheepishly asked, "Can I get a kiss?"

Clarke chuckled. _'Oh she can be adorable.'_ "You didn't think I would leave without a kiss did you?" She leaned into Lexa and quickly kissed her cheek. She couldn't stop the laugh when she saw a pout forming on Lexa's delicate features. "You're adorable."

Lexa's face hardened. "I'm not ado..." She was cut off by Clarke's lips on hers. It was as nice and sweet same as their first kiss in her tent all that time ago.

Also like the first time, it was Clarke who pulled away first. "I'll just five minutes and then I will be back, I promise." She squeezed Lexa's hand and exited the tent.

Outside Clarke saw three Skaikru members talking, and Roan was not far behind them. So she went to them to inform them that they were safe, "It's not a trap. You should get the rest of us."

Bellamy nodded and turned around to leave.

Clarke saw how warily Indra was watching him. "Wait." He stopped and turned to her. "Monty will go with you." She looked at Roan. "And two guards to make sure nothing happens to them." Roan nodded and left to assign some guards. Two men nodded to blonde and followed the king outside.

When they left Indra joined the blonde. "I would be happier if he didn't have a gun."

"He won't do anything stupid. Octavia is already giving him enough hard time. I doubt he would want to fuck it up even more."

Indra wasn't convinced at all and Clarke could tell. "If you want, you can assign some guard to him. I think that I know the best candidate - Octavia. She listens to you more than she does to me anyway."

Indra nodded, clearly in a better mood than before.

"Now if that is all..." Clarke looked longingly at direction of Lexa's tent.

"Where will your people live?"

Clarke sighed and massaged her temples. _'The woman is doing this on purpose.'_ "We didn't actually have a time to pack much. I was hoping that you could spare some tents or something?"

Indra nodded again. "I will look to it."

"Great." She waited a moment to see if Indra had anymore questions, and when there was none she continued, "Will you take Harper to the place where they will be staying, so she can show them when they arrive?" After a nod from Indra she turned to Harper. "When you figure out the place, wait for them at the entrance please."

Harper smiled at her blonde leader. "Don't worry Clarke."

"Wanheda." Indra respectfully nodded to Clarke and left with Harper on her heels.

Clarke turned around and with respectful nod from both guards of Lexa's tent, she went in.

* * *

 **Adorable Lexa is the best Lexa :D**

 **Next time: CLEXA! :D … and we will find out how Lexa survived**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sum: Clexa (finally) and Lexa will explain few things**

* * *

When Clarke reentered the tent, she was surprised to find Lexa sitting on the bed. "Take your shirt off."

The commander raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not wasting time huh?"

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. "I want to look at your wound."

Lexa waved her away. "No need for it. My healers have already checked and.…"

She was interrupted by one pointed look from Clarke. "Lexa..."

The brunette sighed and took her shirt off.

Clarke knelt in front of other girl to have a good look at the wound. "Well...the good thing is that I remember it being much worse." She gave Lexa a weak smile.

"Clarke..."

The blonde interrupted her by shake of her head. She leaned in closer and kissed the now healing skin. "I'm so sorry." Tears started falling from her eyes again. "I was trained to be a medic. I should have been able to save you, but I...I..."

Lexa interrupted her. "It's OK." She kissed top of the blonde's head and wrapped her arms around her to keep her close.

Clarke gently squeezed the brunette as well, and whispered, "I froze. I couldn't..."

"Shhhh."

They stayed like that for a little longer, until Clarke raised her head and looked at Lexa. "How did you even get out?"

"Well..." She patted spot next to her. "It's a long story. You might as well get comfortable."

Clarke sat on the bed with crossed legs, so she could face Lexa and dried her eyes.

Once the commander saw Clarke sitting next to her she started at the beginning, "So first of all, there is one thing you need to know about my conclave." She took a deep breath. "One of the nightbloods ran away. Her name is Luna, and she was the most promising from all of us." She looked on ground. "She killed her brother, but she was supposed to go against me next and she just...she couldn't."

"I heard about her from Titus, but he never said why."

"Her sister begged her not to kill me."

Clarke was looking at Lexa quizzically when realization hit her and she whispered, "Costia."

Lexa nodded. "Yes... it's easy to kill someone who was raised to die, but to break the heart of someone you care about - that's a completely different story. She was not capable of hurting Costia. To avoid it all she fled, and I won the conclave." Lexa shook her head at the memory. "Anyway back to the shooting. Before the commander's body is ready for the funeral, it's kept in fleimkepa's chambers. Some people actually sewed my wound and stopped the bleeding by doing so." Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not caring if I'm breathing or not." She paused for a moment, "The chambers are unguarded most of the time. The Floukru ambassador sent a message to Luna as fast as he could. She decided to come and say a proper goodbye before the actual conclave. Luckily she was close to Polis. She found me in the chamber and realized that my heart was still beating. Since I didn't had the flame anymore, and the conclave was about to start in few days, she took me away. After some time we met Indra...or at least that's what Luna said to me - as I wasn't in the best condition to care about what was happening around me."

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Indra was on her way to Polis when she saw some cart leaving the city. The girl who was riding it looked suspicious to her, so she decided to look in the cart as she was passing it. Whatever was inside was hidden under the cloth except for a little part that looked like a human hand. Indra's eyes went wide and she quickly took the cloth away. _"Ripa!"_

Luna jumped in her spot and turned around to see woman looking in her cart, at Lexa.

When Indra recognized the commander she quickly unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Luna. "I saw the flame on the top of the tower. You killed the commander and now you're taking your prize out of the city!"

Luna shook her head and raised her hands, showing that she meant no harm. "But she is not dead." She jumped off the cart and motioned for Indra to check Lexa's pulse.

Indra laid her sword on the cart and put her fingers on Lexa's neck, while keeping her eyes on the woman in front of her. When she felt the weak beating she nodded and took her sword to sheath it.

Luna continued in her explanation, "I'm not letting her die here, just because that bald _branwada_ eagerly took the flame out without checking if she is really dead."

Indra nodded again and with look at pale Lexa she asked. "So what we are going to do?"

Luna looked at the other woman suspiciously. "We?"

The dark skinned woman nodded. "I don't know what this flame is that you talk about, but she won her conclave and that means the commander's spirit chose her. As long as she breathes she is my Heda!"

Indra's words caused a smile to break across Luna's lips. "We need to hide her somewhere."

Indra nodded again. "I know one village. Follow me."

* * *

"Stop right there!" Roan yelled at the approaching people in front of him.

Indra jumped from the cart, unsheathed her sword with her good hand, and pointed it in the direction of the voice. She moved quickly to keep the intruder as far away from the cart as possible.

"Oh hello Indra. What a warm welcome."

She glared at him. "What are you doing here king Roan." She again sheathed her sword, but kept her hand on the hilt.

"The new..." He thought about the next word. "...Commander..." He spat the tittle out, "…sent me to find something."

Luna chimed in. "The new commander?"

He nodded, "Ontari kom Azgeda."

Both women exchanged surprised expressions. "You don't sound too happy about that."

"She is the same as my mother." He shook his head. "And that is no good." He looked over Indra's shoulder when he heard a groan come from the cart. "What, or I'm guessing who is that?" He frowned.

Indra unsheathed her sword again.

"Lexa?" He looked at the two women in front of him. "They told me that she is dead. I saw them burning her body."

Luna shrugged. "Well as you see, it probably wasn't her body."

"We need to get her out."

"Why do **you** care?" Indra snarled.

"Because now she is the only one who can stop Ontari. You may hate me and all of Azgeda in general, Indra kom Trikru, but I will take peaceful Heda kom Trikru over bloodthirsty Azgeda every day. The only thing that will be accomplished with Ontari in charge is all of us getting killed."

Both women looked at each other and after moment nodded. "We wanted to take her to a specific Trikru village, not too far away."

He shook his head. "No I have a better idea." Indra raised questioning eyebrow at him. "In my lands there is an underground bunker. It's safe and no one will be looking for a Trikru commander in the lands of Azgeda."

Indra looked at him like he had two heads. "No!"

Luna faced her. "But he sounds logical. Everyone will expect her to be hidden in Trikru lands."

"Maybe you didn't notice, but he is Azgeda. He can lie."

"Same as you or me, but he is giving us the best option. It may be risky, but it's a smart risk."

Indra sighed. "The things I do for Heda." She shook her head. "Fine. Lead..."

She was interrupted by a weak, "Clarke," from the cart.

All three looked at pale, almost motionless, Lexa.

"We will need Wanheda if we want to defeat Ontari." The two women nodded in agreement with Roan's words.

He sighed - eyes still focused on Lexa. "Did anyone look over her injuries? She doesn't look well." Roan asked and commented.

Luna nodded. "I did what I could. Everyone in my clan is trained as a healer in youth. She needs more time to fully recover."

Roan nodded. "OK then let's move."

Both of the women nodded and climbed on the front part of the cart, while Roan went to the back next to Lexa. "Continue on this road until you enter my lands, I will tell you which way after that."

Luna nodded and the cart slowly started to move.

"Clarke," Another silent whisper.

Roan looked at Lexa in front of him and whispered, "I was on my way to her." He patted her arm. "I found her once I can do it again."

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

When Lexa finished her story she looked at Clarke in her arms. At some point they had both moved to lay on the bed. They were holding each other - Clarke was cuddled into Lexa's side, careful to not touch her wound.

After some time of silence, Clarke whispers, "You were breathing."

Lexa could feel Clarke's tears soaking her shirt. She just held her close and didn't say another word, and they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **TRANSLATION**

 ** _"Ripa!" -_ Murderer!**

* * *

 **Let's make Luna something else than a walking blood bag :D**

 **I like to think that Costia was Luna's sister because damn! not killing Lexa after she already killed her brother would be making much more sense (at least in my head)...and we all know that black blood is totally random thing so Costia could have red blood**

 **Also I refuse to believe that every person in twelve clans knows about the flame..that is a bullshit! ..All grounders knowing that Commander has a piece of technology inside of them - they would rebel and think the commander belong to Mount Weather….so nope! The only ones who knows about what the flame is are flaimkepa, nightbloods and clan leaders**

 **Also n2 don't ask me about Lexa's miraculous survival...it is how it is and Lexa is alive - that is all what matters :D**

 **Next time: Clarke and her group will have some talk again**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sum: Clarke and Skaikru will have some talk**

 **I didn't say it in a long time but (as always) huge thank you to NutHeda who is so nice and is betaing this story =)**

* * *

A few hours had passed before the two leaders were awoken by Ryder, calling for them from the tent that had the war table set up.

Clarke jumped up and quickly moved away from the bed. She wasn't sure if Lexa would appreciate being seen with her around her people. She quickly regretted her decision the moment she saw Lexa's hurt expression. "When whatever Ryder wants is done we need to talk..." Clarke motioned between them. "...about this, about us."

Lexa nodded and screwed her face into her commander mask again. She got onto her feet, much to Clarke's protests. "Come in, Ryder."

Ryder slipped into the private part of the tent and bowed to Lexa. "We found Lincoln in our camp, Heda."

 _'Oh the kill order.'_ Clarke opened her mouth, ready to plead with Lexa to not kill the poor man, but she was beat to it. "His kill order is now lifted, he is Skaikru now." She saw Ryder taking a breath, about to say something, but she raised her hand to stop him before he had a chance to start. "Every member of the Skaikru that's in our camp will be treated as an ally, and as any other member of the coalition. Make sure that everyone is aware." Ryder nodded. "Something else?"

He looked between his commander and Clarke. "Lincoln is waiting outside. He would like to talk with Wanheda."

"Oh, I better get going then." Clarke looked apologetically at Lexa and left the tent.

Once outside she found Lincoln standing there with his hands tied behind his back and two swords pointing at him. "His kill order has been lifted. You can untie him."

The two guards looked at each other, and after a moment they did as Clarke said.

"You alright?" Lincoln just nodded in response to Clarke's question. "So… Ryder told me you wanted to speak with me."

Lincoln soothed his wrists where the rope was before he said, "All of Skaikru, especially Abby and Bellamy, are worried about your whereabouts."

She sighed and looked behind her at Lexa's tent. All that she wanted was to go back, be close to Lexa, and cuddle. When she saw a young, bald, dark skinned grounder going inside she sighed again and turned to Lincoln, "Yeah, I should talk with them anyway. Lead the way I guess."

Lincoln nodded and guided them away from the cave, through the hall, and back to the other cave with a pond.

Clarke had her first real chance to properly look around. Except for the large pond positioned in the middle, there were only a few tents around - but certainly a lot of grounders.

There were also a lot of exits in the cave walls, ones she figured led to even more small caves.

Lincoln took one of these exits, and as if he could read her mind he joked, "It's a little bit of a maze, but after five times of getting lost in there you learn your way around." He warmly smiled at her.

Clarke smiled back at him and nodded in understanding.

They took a few more turns and finally stopped when they got to an entrance guarded by two of the hundred.

She nodded at them and they did the same. "Don't worry Clarke, no grounder will get through us."

Clarke sighed and stopped in front of them. _'Why does it have to be_ _ **my**_ _former people who are imbeciles?'_ "No, you will let any grounder through who asks! If they want in, then they get in. Only if you hear sounds of battle from nearby caves, or if someone is charging in here screaming that they want to kill us all - then you can stop them."

"But Bellamy said..."

Clarke cut them off, "I will have a word with him about his." She looked at both of them pointedly. "The grounders here are our allies, so you will treat them like that, got it?"

After both guards nodded she motioned for Lincoln to lead the way once again.

After another long corridor, they finally entered a cave that was a little bit bigger than Lexa's. A few tents were situated throughout and bonfire was in the middle.

Clarke saw many of the Skaikru sitting around the fire so she decided to join them.

Her mum was the first to notice her and she quickly got up. "Are you OK honey?" Abby couldn't help herself and hugged her daughter.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and quickly hugged her back. "Stop worrying about me so much." She withdrew from the embrace and sat down next to the fire, her back to the entrance.

Monty was the next to greet Clarke. "Good to see you back here. We were getting worried."

 _'Ugh these people.'_ "The grounders down here are our allies, OK?" She looked at everyone around the fire, many of them nodded. Her eyes stopped at Bellamy. "So they're free to walk around, and NO ONE will be shooting them. Understand?"

Her eyes were mainly trained on Bellamy, who after a moment nodded like the others by the fire.

Clarke nodded happy with the outcome. "Now that we've settled that..." She looked around their cave again. "Indra gave you the tents?"

Kane nodded. "Yes, she also gave a few of us a tour of sorts. The pond in the central cave is for water. We can take it from there for whatever purpose we want. They also provided us with tub, so if you need to wash you may use it."

Clarke wondered if that was courtesy of Lexa, or if everyone had one. She was interrupted out of her thoughts by Octavia.

"They also organize hunting parties. There should be few people from each group that is here to help."

Clarke nodded. "I guess that will be yours and Lincoln's job, as I'm unsure of how grounders would appreciate bullets in their food."

Lincoln nodded. "We will join the hunters at dawn."

Clarke could feel eyes on her back so she turned around and see one grounder looking at her. "Ehm...do you need something?"

People around the fire faced to the grounder, having sensed a slight tension.

The grounder just grunted and shook his head.

There had been a long pause while Clarke was observing the grounder when realization hit her. "Oh." This was the grounder who she seen walking into Lexa's tent. "The commander sent you."

The only answer she got was another grunt and a curt nod.

She would have to remind herself later on to talk to Lexa about this. Lexa has been always overprotective of her. Part of Clarke even enjoyed it, but next time she would prefer if she was told when a guard would be assigned to her. "May I know your name?"

"Aron."

Clarke nodded. "Well OK Aron. I'm Clarke...which you probably know by now..." She trailed off for a moment. "Anyway you can sit with us if you want." She could sense the surprised looks from several of the Skaikru that surrounded her.

Aron was even less talkative than Ryder when he was assigned to her as a guard, before Mount Weather. He just grunted yet again and moved to stand at a spot where he had a view of almost the entire cave.

Clarke nodded a few times to process what just happened before she turned to back to others, acknowledging their questioning stares. "So...ehm..." She didn't know what to say, so she avoided it and changed the topic. "It would probably be best if all of you started training like the warriors from clans do. We don't know when the last bullet will be shot, and..."

"Are we really going to act like that dude isn't watching all of us?" Raven asked impatiently.

"First the grounder has a name, and second he is here as my guard so you don't need..."

This time it was Bellamy who interrupted her, "You afraid that someone will shoot you? Or does Lexa just want to keep an eye on you?"

Well Lexa did want to make sure that she was OK, so Bellamy was partially right. Clarke didn't feel right though about saying anything about her and Lexa's relationship, at least not until they talked it over "Well every leader has guards..."

"Yes but from their own people."

Clarke shrugged. "It's not like there are hundreds of us here. Plus, I believe that having Wanheda on her side in the war could be beneficial. She will make sure I'm protec-"

"WAR?" Abby cried out.

Aron unsheathed his short and protectively moved closer to Clarke, ready to defend at a moments notice.

Clarke raised a hand to halt his movements. She was ecstatic when she saw him stop from the corner of her eye. ' _At least someone does not question me.'_ "Yes, war."

"You can't be serious Clarke. I thought you came to Arkadia to **stop** the war!"

Clarke sighed. "Yes, but Pike killing 300 warriors started something bigger. In short Lexa wanted to stop the war and she got shot because of it. Then the one who took over was..." She thought how to say the next part. "Well Ontari murdered her competition in their sleep and became commander, even though she disgraced grounder tradition in the process." She paused for a moment. "Well I don't know how it looks outside right now as I haven't talk with anyone about it yet. According to my conversation with Roan, and a large amount of people here, Lexa still has supporters but Ontari sadly has some too..."

Bellamy looked her in the eyes. "OK then it's the grounder's war, but not ours."

 _'These idiots still don't understand.'_ "WE ARE THE GROUNDERS." Clarke snapped. "You were even the 13th clan for a few days." She sighed and calmed a little. "Look I'm not forcing any of you to fight in this war, but you did all decide to follow me. You can't actually leave right now." She sighed once more. "When we march on Polis, or whatever the next step may be, you can stay here. I will talk with Lexa about it and I believe she will let you live on whatever part of Trikru land you want, even if you choose not to help."

"What about you?"

"Lexa wants peace while Ontari wants war and chaos." Clarke smirked. "Plus I'm apparently good at killing people when necessary."

She saw Bellamy open his mouth, but continued before he got his voice out. "I'm loyal to Lexa and nothing any of you say will change that." She paused for a moment. "I will and am going to go to the war by her side."

"That Ontari you talk about…is she bad?"

Clarke nodded to Raven's question. "There was supposed to be a conclave. It's competition of sorts between all aspirants to the commander. Before that could take place, Ontari murdered all of the other novitiates in their sleep." The thought of Aden caused Clarke to shake her head. "She was raised by Nia. You know…the one who ordered Mount Weather to be blown up." Their was a collection of gasps as realization dawned on a few people. "She wants to kill all of Skaikru."

"Well I guess it's personal now." Raven turned to Clarke. "Am I allowed to make some bombs? Because if I can, I'm totally aboard."

Clarke nodded. "Everything that will give us upper hand is allowed, appreciated even."

"I agree with Raven, this is personal. We will show this Ontari who we really are. We may not have been born to these lands, but that doesn't make us weak." Many of the skaikru nodded to Miller's words.

Clarke smiled to herself. "I will ask Lexa or Roan if they know of any bunkers that we could salvage from, Raven."

"The king left the moment when we got settled." Kane chimed in. "He said he needs to settle a few things in the Ice Nation's capitol."

"Oh...do you know when he will return?"

Kane shrugged. "He only told me to tell you that."

Clarke nodded. "Thank you then." She looked around the fire. "Any other questions?" When no one said anything she continued, "So back to previous business. You need to train in the grounder's ways of combat."

"I already had few lessons with the rest of the hundred before..." Lincoln trailed off for a moment. "...before Pike."

"Oh..." The blonde leader was surprised by this. "So after the hunt, if you still have strength left, do you think you could start the training back up?"

Lincoln smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"You won't be joining us right?" Octavia asked and Clarke could see flash of the fear in her eyes _. 'Of course, she has to be afraid of Wanheda.'_ Clarke shook her head. "I have had three months to embrace the grounder's arts, but I will try to be there for some of them." She couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on her face when she saw Octavia go bug eyed. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hit the hay. It has been a hard few days."

She got up from her spot. For a moment she thought about going to Lexa's tent for the night, she didn't get a chance to say goodnight. With a sigh she decided against it and looked at the tents.

"Indra said the biggest one is yours." Harper chimed in, and in quieter voice she added, "It's also the one with a tub."

Clarke smiled. _'So it was Lexa's courtesy after all.'_ "Well you can use the tub if you want, I really don't mind." With one last look at the Skaikru around the fire she went to her tent, Aron right behind her. Before she got inside she faced her guard and said, "Will you be here all night?"

He shook his head. "The night guard is someone else."

 _'Wow a whole sentence.'_ "When you are relieved, can you tell the commander that I will speak to her at dawn, or whenever I wake up?"

Aron just nodded.

"Goodnight then." She didn't expect any answer from the guard so she went inside of her tent. It was pretty big, separated into two parts - pretty much the same as Lexa's. The first room had a big bed covered in furs, a table and some chairs. She moved to the table and poured herself some water. _'I hope Indra didn't poison it.'_ She took a sip and left the room with the cup. This was a much smaller room than the last, but there was enough space for the tub which, as Harper said, was really there.

She was contemplating if she should take a bath when she heard Aron from outside. "Wanheda?"

She sighed and moved to other room. "Come in."

He entered with young girl behind him. "Heda send her to prepare a bath for you."

Clarke smiled to herself. _'Only Lexa would do something like this.'_ "Sure."

The girl smiled at her and went to other room to do her job.

* * *

 **Clarke thinking all Skaikru are idiots is my headcanon :D**

 **Next time: Clexa will talk about their relationship and other stuff ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sum: Clexa time**

 **Hi folks  
** **I'm kind of unable to upload any chapter when I have afternoon shifts (I'm glad I fall into bed that week :D) (I also didn't write anything in very long time so I need to keep my 'reserves' :D) so I'm forced to change my uploading schedule to every second Wednesday…ok that being settled – enjoy the chapter full of Clexa =)**

* * *

Clarke woke up in the morning feeling refreshed from yesterday's bath. She found some clothes to change into and exited the tent.

She found Aron standing guard outside who gave her a respectful nod.

There were no Skaikru members around. Clarke shook her head. _'They're probably still used to sleeping longer.'_ She made her way outside of their cave and was happy to see at least Bryan and Miller were standing at their post. "Hi Clarke," They both said in unison.

Clarke nodded to them and went towards the direction she thought Lexa's tent was in. Aron was never far behind. After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly Clarke figured she might be lost. These caves really were a maze like Lincoln had tried to tell her. She could ask Aron of course, but her pride refused to allow her. So they were wandering around for some time before Aron said, "Wanheda I told Heda that you would see her in the morning. I would like to keep my word, and if we don't hurry we'll be late."

She turned to him with wide eyes. _'A full sentence and full of sarcasm. Great.'_ "Yeah..." Clarke looked around, unsure of which turns they had already taken. "Ehm..."

Aron cleared his throat and started moving in a direction Clarke didn't recognize. She simply sighed and followed him.

It took no less than a minute for Clarke to find surrounding she actually knew. Finally Lexa's tent came into view once they came out of the tunnel Aron led her through.

"Well thank you Aron."

He seemed to go back to his nonverbal grunt, so she moved to the tent and when no guard halted her, she went in.

The first thing that Clarke saw was Lexa sitting at the table and eating. "Hey Lex." Clarke stole one berry from her plate and popped it into her mouth while sitting on the free chair.

Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow at other girl. "Is it common practice for Skaikru to steal each others food?"

Clarke grinned. "Well it depends..." She stole another berry. "...how close they are." She popped it into her mouth. "The closer they are the bigger chance they share their food."

"Oh..." Lexa looked at her plate and slowly pushed it to the middle of the table while a pink hew colored her cheeks.

Clarke smiled at other girl's gesture. "You're blushing."

"Heda do not do such things." Lexa looked at her offended, but quickly averted her gaze to the bacon on the plate the moment she felt her cheeks warming even more.

 _'Adorable.'_ Clarke chuckled.

There was a comfortable silence when both girls were chewing their food until Lexa broke it, "So..." It was Clarke's turn to look questioningly at other girl. "…we are..." Lexa felt the blush return to her face and tried to look anywhere except Clarke.

The corners of Clarke's mouth lifted up again, it seemed to happened a lot around Lexa, and she patiently waited for her to finish.

"...close?"

"Well I remember one time in Polis when we were preeeetty close." Clarke smirked.

Lexa smiled at the bacon in her hand as she recalled the memory.

Seeing the effect she had on Lexa only made Clarke's smirk grow. "Well it wasn't one night thing for me, if that's what you were asking." She kept her eyes on Lexa for a few moments longer before she added, "And stop smiling at that bacon like that."

The brunette raised her head and smiled at Clarke. "So you're mine?"

"Well I'm not really sure how your dating rituals work..." Lexa frowned slightly at Clarke's words, hoping she didn't overstep. "But I think I can be yours, under the one condition that you will be mine."

Lexa's bright smile broke her frown. "Then we have a deal Clarke."

Clarke shook her head lightly. "Only you can make something like that sound so political."

"That's not how I meant it!" Lexa's eyes grew wide at the implication.

The blonde just laughed and laid her hand over one of Lexa's. "I know Lexa."

Lexa interlaced Clarke's fingers with hers, pulling the back of her left one and pressing a kiss to it. Clarke blushed at the gesture as she felt a fluttery feeling in her chest _'Stupid, adorable, romantic commander.'_

Lexa smirked at the blush that was no longer on her cheeks, but finally on Clarke's.

It was quiet again until both of the women had finished the plate of food.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask Lexa." When Lexa met Clarke's eyes she continued, "Well it's a thing from your culture I guess, and there aren't many people I can ask and trust their answer, so I will have to bother you with it and..."

Lexa interrupted her. "Not that I don't find your babbling adorable, but can you just ask Clarke?"

Blonde girl blushed. _'Did Lexa just call me adorable?'_ "Well…ehm…Lincoln said that I saved his life and he could never repay it. Then he said, "Ai badan yu op en nou moun." After that Octavia went a bit crazy." Lexa frowned while Clarke continued. "What has Lincoln done?"

"He swore his loyalty to you. It means you're his leader, and he will follow you no matter what."

"Oh..." Was all Clarke said as she processed what she heard.

"Why did Octavia get a bit crazy as you put it?"

Clarke shrugged. "She's not my biggest fan so that might be it."

Lexa raised one eyebrow. "You saved her partner's life and she is not happy?"

"It's Octavia." The blonde shrugged again. "I guess she is never happy. At least not with anything I ever do." She took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts together. "But being around Indra is making her..." She trailed off looking for the right word, "...less angry."

There was another long pause, and Lexa watched the other girl nervously play with the hem of her shirt.

"Ehm...there is one more thing." Clarke bit her lip. "Do you want others to know about us?" She glanced hopefully across the table.

"You do not wish for people to know about us?"

Clarke didn't miss the hurt in other girl's voice. She shook her head frantically, realizing her previous words probably didn't sound right to Lexa "I want them to know you're mine. I just wanted to make sure that it's OK with you."

Lexa nodded. "I see." She thought for a moment before continuing, "Having relationship with Heda is...complicated." She looked into Clarke's eyes. "You would have to be submissive to me at public..." She paused for a moment, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes "...and we both know you're not capable of doing that."

Clarke got up from her spot as she saw Lexa grinning and smacked her shoulder. "I hate you."

"You're a very bad liar Clarke." Lexa's grin only grew wider as she wrapped her arms around the other girl and pulled her onto her lap.

Clarke yelped at the unexpected pull and held on the Lexa so she wouldn't fall. "You will be the death of me." She shook her head. "And I thought I was supposed to be Wanheda." She smiled and wrapped her arms around other girl's neck. "Anyway..." she gave Lexa a quick peck on lips. "…you didn't answer my question." Blue eyes questioningly found green ones and waited.

"I don't mind if others know about us." Lexa couldn't help it when her mouth turned into a grin the moment she saw Clarke's excitement at her answer. "I gave you the answer and now I request payment for it." She tried something she had seen Skaikru doing when they wanted affection and made kissing sounds.

Clarke laughed. "Who would guess that Commander Lexa is this playful." Her laugh quickly died in her throat when she leaned closer to brunette and captured her lips.

* * *

"Lex?" Clarke kissed brunette's shoulder blade while pulling her naked body closer to her. ' _Who would guess that commander likes to be the little spoon?'_ She had to chuckle at her thought.

"Sha, ai niron?" Lexa purred and entwined the fingers of one of her hand with Clarke's.

 _'Yes, my love?'_ Her heart beat faster when she heard the words. She kissed the back of brunette's neck and could feel her shiver at the touch. "You're making it really hard to leave."

Lexa stiffed. "Who said you have to leave?" She slowly turned around in blonde's arms so they were looking into each others eyes. "Stay with me tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if the guards now know about us, as you like to be..." She smirked. "...rather vocal." She received a light smack on the shoulder from the blonde.

When she saw Clarke blushing she couldn't help herself and leaned towards her ear, huskily whispering, "And I love it." She nibbled on Clarke's earlobe and moved away. "It only proves that I am very skilled."

Lexa received another hit on her shoulder. "Oh my God stop it!" Clarke couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her throat. "You're so cocky."

The brunette had no choice but to smile when she saw other girl so happy. She waited until the laugh slowly stopped before she saying in a much more serious tone, "I am serious though Clarke. Stay here for the night."

Clarke sighed. "I want to stay, I really do, but Skaikru..."

She was cut off by Lexa. "Skaikru can go to sleep without you around."

"And you can't?" The blonde raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Lexa shook her head pouting and said, "No," while she quickly nuzzled Clarke's neck.

The blonde was tickled by some of Lexa's hair and chuckled at both that and the pout. "You're very adorable." This time Lexa didn't protest, so Clarke kissed the top of Lexa's head and pulled her closer. "OK I will stay the night." The brunette only hummed approvingly.

Silence embraced for them for a few moments. Both girls were simply basking in each others nearness. It was Clarke who broke it first. "But I still have to tell them so they know I didn't drown in the pond or something."

Lexa groaned and rolled away from the blonde before she yelled, "ARON!" She quickly covered Clarke's nakedness with furs.

Clarke's eyes went wide. "What the hell Lexa..."

She was cut off by Aron standing at the entrance to the private part of the tent - looking at the commander. "Heda?"

 _'Is he watching her?'_ Clarke couldn't stop the growl at the thought. Lexa was hers and no stupid guard should be watching her almost naked.

When Aron heard the threatening growl he looked at the blonde and saw her murdering glance pointed his way. He began to understand why his colleagues were so afraid of her, so he quickly averted his eyes to ground. He knew it could be seen as disrespectful to heda, but it was punishment from commander later or being brutally murdered by Wanheda now.

Lexa furrowed her brow at the guards antics, but let it go for now as she just wanted him to leave soon. "Go to the Skaikru camp and tell them that Wanheda is perfectly fine, but she won't return to their camp tonight." When she saw Aron nodded she waved her hand. "Now leave."

Aron nodded and left with his eyes still trained on the ground.

Lexa turned to the girl in her bed and then understood why Aron favored the ground so much. Clarke looked like she was ready to murder someone, and she was still watching the entrance with a snarl.

"He has the nerves..." Clarke murmured.

"Hey..." Lexa's hand slipped under the furs and rubbed Clarke's tummy to sooth her.

It apparently did the trick as Clarke's eyes slowly drifted back to Lexa, now only looking like she wanted to murder someone just a little. "He was watching you...you were basically naked..."

Lexa smirked.

"What if he will decides he wants to woo you?" Clarke growled again at the thought.

Lexa kept rubbing the blonde's stomach and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Well I believe that after this he will never look at anyone else but ground ever again, because he will be too scared of Wanheda brutally murdering him. Plus..." She stopped to push Clarke's chin up with her free hand so they were looking at each other. "…I already have someone who is preoccupying my mind." She smiled and leaned forwards for a kiss.

When Lexa felt Clarke relax she withdrew a little. "And just so you know...he prefers the company of men." She paused for a moment. "You really think I would let him be with you every second of a day if he liked women? Even just a little?"

Clarke's eyes went wide with realization "You thought it over huh?" She pushed Lexa on her back and crawled on top of her. "I'd feel safer if everyone knew that you're already taken." She attached her lips to Lexa's neck and sucked hard which evoked a moan. When Clarke pulled back she smirked when she saw a hickey. When her lips reunited with the spot Clarke nibbled around the area. "Now to prove to your guards who you belong to." Clarke smirked when Lexa's eyes went wide and her mouth moved its way down Lexa's body.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Ai badan yu op en nou moun _-_ I serve you and no other**

* * *

 **I just really like word adorable…don't judge me :D**

 **Next time: Clexa will have a talk about the flame and Luna will show up**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sum: Clexa will have a talk about the flame and Luna will show up**

* * *

When Lexa slowly returned to consciousness, Clarke was cuddled into her side. She smiled at the blonde's peacefully sleeping form in her arms. This was one of her favorite ways to see Clarke, peaceful. She leaned into place a kiss atop of her head.

Clarke groaned and nuzzled further into Lexa's neck. "Sleep."

Lexa chuckled. "It's morning."

"How do you know? We are under ground."

"I'm awake." Lexa said nonchalantly.

Clarke opened an eye and looked at the girl in front of her. "And?"

"That means it's morning." Lexa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even with everything that had recently happened to her, she was as much of a morning person as ever.

Clarke groaned again and her eye drooped closed. "That's a problem of the outside world. Now shut u..."

She was interrupted by a call from outside, "Heda?"

A low growl emanated from Clarke's throat before both eyes shot open, and she yelled, "WALK IN HERE AND I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke. "I'll be right back." With that she got up and began to putting clothes on.

Clarke sighed and watched Lexa leave. For a moment she just layed in the bed, enjoying the warmth, but after some persuading from herself she got up and dressed as well. She triple checked to make sure that she had all of her daggers and was ready to leave when Lexa re-entered the tent. "Is everything alright?"

The brunette simply nodded. "Just Indra." She frowned when she saw Clarke's clothes. "Those clothes seems familiar, but they're not the ones I gave you before the Mount Weather."

The blonde looked down at her clothes and nodded. "Titus gave them to me." Lexa's frown only deepened. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Clarke's eyes went wide.

"Clarke?"

"I forgot about the flame!" The blonde quickly made her way towards the exit, but Lexa stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and turning her around so they were facing each other again. "Explain," She ordered in low voice, almost threateningly.

 _'Sexy.'_ The blonde shook her head and internally scolded herself. ' _Focus Clarke!_ ' "Well I couldn't let Ontari have the flame so I went to ehm...borrow it?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but even she wasn't completely sure what she was thinking at the moment, so she quickly defended herself. "I didn't steal in the end." She glanced at the ground awkwardly, seeing the other girl glare out of the corner of her eye. "Titus gave it to me with these clothes. He said they belonged to first fleimkepa."

"Why am I just now hearing about this Clarke?"

"Well I...with all what was happening I forgot..." She was cut off by Lexa. "You left the flame unprotected in your tent?!"

"Well you see..." Clarke nervously chuckled. "…the flame is not here..." She quickly looked at ground. "I left it in a safe place."

Lexa stopped herself from saying anything else until she took a deep, calming breath. "You left the most important thing to my people somewhere in the wilderness?"

Clarke quickly looked up at Lexa and could see anger swarming her eyes. "Well I couldn't exactly take it to Arkadia. God knows what Pike would do with it, or to it. Ontari sure doesn't deserve it!" When Clarke finished speaking she waited while the anger slowly left Lexa, for what she could tell. "I left it on a save place, don't worry. No one will look for it there."

Lexa nodded, visibly calmer than before. "When you have this…" She motioned to blonde's clothes. "…that means Titus made you a fleimkepa, correct?" Clarke quickly nodded as an answer. "Do you know how to perform an ascension?"

Clarke nodded again. "Titus gave me a book where is everything written from Becca Pramheda." She took the little book from the inner pocket of her coat and showed it to Lexa. "I read it a few times and I remember a few parts. It won't be problem to memorize the rest when we get the flame back."

Lexa nodded, satisfied with the answer while observing the book. "Good." She thought for a moment. "You're sure the flame is safe?" She asked while handing the book back to Clarke.

Clarke nodded and returned the book to its hiding spot. "It's the safest place I could think of."

Lexa nodded again. "Having the flame is giving us a huge advantage over Ontari." She paused for a moment and looked at Clarke. "Same as having the only flaimkepa."

Clarke's brow furrowed at the implication. "Titus..."

"…is dead." Other girl finished for her.

"Oh..."

"Ryder!" Lexa quickly called.

The man immediately appeared in the tent. "Heda."

"Fetch me Indra immediately."

The man nodded and quickly left.

"We need to call a meeting and get as many clan leaders as possible on our side...and we need to get the flame," Lexa said as she started pacing around the interior of her tent.

Clarke was nodding to every point Lexa made.

"This will change everything Clarke!" Lexa flashed the blonde a small smile.

Before Clarke could respond Indra came inside. "Heda, you sent for me?"

"Yes." Lexa nodded. "Send word to our people in Polis - Ontari does not have the commander's spirit, or a fleimkepa. I want thing spread throughout Polis. None of the clans will stand behind that impostor when they find out the truth. I want meeting with all of the clan leaders that are on our side in a week."

Indra nodded quickly, easily understanding her orders and left.

Clarke looked at Lexa. "Do you have a plan?"

The brunette shook her head. "Maybe. I need to know how many clans stand with me - until then it's useless to create a faulty plan."

Clarke nodded and looked around. "I'm sorry for forgetting."

Lexa shook her head and pulled blonde to her. "It's not something that can't be changed." She planted a kiss on Clarke's head. "And as long as the flame is safe, it's not even a problem." She withdrew a little, just enough to look into blue eyes. "Now let's go. It helps morale to walk around camp."

They walked side by side, their guards behind them, until they entered the cave with the pond where a ginger haired woman noticed them. "Hello Heda." She smiled at her commander. "I'm glad to see that you're back on your feet."

Lexa nodded her greetings. "Luna, I'm glad to see you well." Clarke noticed the smile that tugging at Lexa's lips when she saw the new woman. "I was not expecting you here so soon."

"Your spies spread a word about you being alive, you would be surprised how quickly it travels. A few sentries that didn't wish to work for Ontari sailed to my lands in hopes of sanctuary. When I found them I wanted to check on you, so I did and brought them along."

Lexa nodded again. "How does it look in Polis?" She slowly turned around and led them all back to her tent."

"You don't really want to know Lexa. It has been a few days since I received my last report." Luna paused as a guard help open the cloth opening, and the three ladies entered. "A man was blinded, just because he asked about you." She shook her head. "And he was an ambassador from Broadleaf. You know, the clan who hated you almost as much as Azgeda?" She shook her head again and for the first time she noticed Clarke. "You are?"

"I'm Clarke." She extended her hand to Luna. "But you probably know me as Wanheda."

Luna looked the hand with disgust, resulting in Clarke's hand going back to her side. "Looks like I've finally found someone who hates the nickname your warriors gave me Lexa."

Luna completely ignored Clarke. "So you allied yourself with death. Who will be next Lexa?"

Lexa glared at older woman for the comment. "She wishes for peace, same as you and I."

"Yes? And she will achieve it by killing everyone that stands in her way?"

Before Lexa could bite Luna's head off, Clarke replied with an almost icy clam. "Yes, if necessary."

Both women turned to her, mouths agape. Lexa was the first to recover and quickly brought her mask back up. "This discussion is useless as it has already been decided. Wanheda and her group are our allies." She looked at Luna, daring her to say another word.

Luna just sighed. "Of course Heda." She glared at Clarke and then looked back at Lexa. "As I said, I will give you the ships and healers, but no warriors - as we agreed."

Lexa nodded. "Of course, I was not expecting anything else." She motioned to a chair. "Sit, there are a few more things we need to talk about."

Luna sat while Clarke turned to Lexa. "I should get going. Could I borrow few of your people later? Raven wants to look for parts."

Lexa nodded. "Of course. I will see to it."

Clarke nodded respectfully to Luna, who after a glare from Lexa nodded back and with a, "See you later Lexa," she left the tent.

* * *

 **Next time: Skaikru will ask Clarke about her night**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sum: Skaikru will ask Clarke about her night**

* * *

Clarke entered Skaikru's cave after quite some time. To her defense, it was much sooner than when she had tried to find Lexa's tent the last time she explored. Plus this time she didn't even have to ask Aron to show the way.

She saw two Skaikru standing guard at the front entrance. They nodded respectfully, she did the same then continued inside. No one was in camp, at least for what she could tell. She was quite confused until she remembered that they were all training with Lincoln. As for her mother, Clarke wasn't sure if she went along with the others, or if she was back in medical.

Clarke sighed, content with the silence that embraced her, and she headed towards her tent. She took her coat off and slung it over the foot of her bed. She sat next to it and took her fleimkepa book from there _. 'Better learn the ascension now when I have the time.'_

* * *

The training group had just finished their drills and were headed back - many with new cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

Bellamy in particular was very happy with being able to spend his energy punching stuff, or in this case someone. He turned when he heard Murphy voice. "Looks like Princess is back."

He turned to Clarke's tent and saw her guard glaring their way.

"I guess that means no luxury bath for us." Harper and Raven both sighed.

Miller nudged Bellamy. "Where do you think she was the all of yesterday?"

Bellamy shrugged. "No clue, but I bet that her bodyguard knows."

"I don't know, he looked pretty confused too." Miller chuckled at the memory, earning an elbow in the ribs. "Silence, or he will hear us."

Octavia grunted. "He already heard you, you idiots." She had been mostly quiet on the walk back, minus chatting with Lincoln. She also had the least wounds - minus Lincoln.

"Why don't we just ask her where she was?" Raven chimed in.

Jasper snorted in response, "She has been pretty secretive since she came back."

Raven shrugged. "Well maybe that's because we never asked her about anything." With that she went in direction of Clarke's tent, everyone else just watching her leave.

She was about to enter, but was stopped when Aron's had shot out, halting her by the stomach. "Your name?"

"You want to take me on a date?" Raven looked Aron over. The man didn't budge, he simply stood at attention with his signature impassive look.

"Dude just let me in, I'm her friend." Still no response. "Hey, let me in or I will put something explosive into your pocket, and you wi..."

A blonde head popped out of the tent before Raven got the chance to finish her threat. "Huh?"

"Well hello Clarke." Raven said sarcastically. "Could you tell this big guy..." She poked Aron's chest, he didn't even try to swat her away. "...to let me by?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, ready to mediate whatever interrupted her from her reading . "What's going on here?"

Aron answered first,. "I wanted to announce her, Wanheda, but she did not want to tell me her name."

Clarke nodded. "It's OK Aron. She is no threat."

Aron grunted in answer and stepped out of Raven's way.

Raven followed Clarke inside of the tent. "Well one bridge and few grounders would disagree with you."

Clarke stretched out, a welcoming feeling from sitting in the same spot for a some time. When she brought her arms back down she poured a glass of water for her and Raven. "So how can I help you Raven?"

The dark haired girl looked around. "You've got it nice here. I never actually looked around this room of your tent."

Clarke handed her the cup and waited for other girl to get to the point.

Raven sat on her bed. "And a big bed! I have half the size, and I share the tent with Harper and three other girls." She grinned. "Kane's rules."

"Wanheda?"

 _'Why do they all want something from me the same time?'_ "Come in."

Aron walked in. "There's a group of five, saying Heda sent them to look for some parts."

"Oh." Clarke was not expecting them arrive so soon. "Tell them to come back tomorrow morning."

Aron nodded and left again.

The blonde moved to bed and gave Raven her cup before putting her coat on. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to talk with the others as well."

Raven shrugged. "I was here for it anyway." Clarke wasn't sly enough while trying to hide her book, and as a result Raven caught her movements. "Something interesting?"

"Well...you could say that." The blonde took a quick sip from her cup, resting it on the table when she finished.

Raven did the same and followed her leader out of the tent. When they exited all of the grounders that had been there were already gone.

Clarke also saw that more of her people had returned, and were at the bonfire again _. 'It has probably become their favorite place.'_ "How was training?" She asked while heading in the direction of the group.

"Amazing!" Bellamy grinned. "And we're happy to see that you're joining us now. It took you long enough."

"Yeah you know…work." She looked around the small group. "Where are the rest?"

"They went to wash themselves." Monty chimed in. "They probably don't like to be smelly."

Clarke nodded, more to to herself than the others, and sat down, followed by Raven. "You can use my tub if you want." She pointed towards her tent.

Raven and Harper were so excited, they both tackled her with hugs. "OK, OK… you're welcome." Clarke chuckled.

After a moment the two calmed and Clarke continued, "Anyway… you saw that group of grounders right?" She waited until everyone nodded before finishing, "I need at least two who will go with them and Raven to look for the parts she needs. Anyone want to take a trip outside?"

"Right when I thought you forget about me Griffin." Raven grinned at her friend.

"Well I'm going crazy from only torch and candle light, so count me in." Raven and Harper high-fived.

"Monty could be very useful." Raven chimed in.

"Well you will be in charge so it's your call." Clarke grinned at Raven's enthusiastic look.

"I will be in charge?" Raven darkly laughed.

"When the grounders come in the morning - be ready, they will guide you around. Bring back anything you can find, but you'll have to keep track of everything. Just please don't let anyone die. It'll make for too much explaining to Lexa."

Raven grinned. "Don't worry Griffin. Nothing will happen when they're being led by a genius." Raven mimicked her evil laughter from earlier. This time a few Skaikru laughed as well.

When Bellamy saw Clarke getting ready to depart, he asked, "Where you were yesterday?"

The laughing stopped and several sets of curious eyes fell on Clarke.

She had to think of something that wasn't a lie, but didn't let on to too much. "I needed to have a talk with Lexa."

Octavia looked at her accusingly. "The entire night?"

Murphy laughed. "I doubt there was much talking involved."

Clarke's mouth dropped, barely enough to yell, "MURPHY!" She completely forgot that he knew more than everyone else.

"What? Be happy that you don't have to be here." He pointed at Lincoln and Octavia. "These two are loud!"

Lincoln intensely watched the flames while Octavia smacked Murphy's head. "Who said you could listen?"

"How am I supposed to ignore you all?" Murphy asked while throwing his arms over his head protectively.

Bellamy groaned and rested his head in his hands "Can we please talk about something other than my sister's sex life?"

Raven was eying Clarke since Bellamy's first question when it finally dawned on her. "That's why you're so loyal to her." Clarke turned to her with begging eyes, and Octavia stopped smacking Murphy to listen better. "You slept with her!"

"I..." Clarke started fidgeting on her spot. "Ehm..."

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Not just that Reyes. She is in love with her! You should have seen her when the commander was bleeding to death..."

Clarke paled even further as more eyes returned to her. _'At least my mother is not here'_ "I..."

Octavia was the first to recover from the shock. "You're in love with her!? With the same person who left us to die at Mount Weather?"

"You're one to talk!" Clarke snapped. "You fell in love with your grounder, and I fell in love with mine!"

Octavia shut her mouth and joined Lincoln who had yet to lift his eyes from the fire.

"But Octavia has a point, she left us at Mount Weather." Raven pointed out.

"She did what was necessary for her people - same as I did! I killed everyone inside if you don't remember." Clarke paused for a moment and look on the ground. "I would have taken the deal too."

There was a long silence. "Well..." Murphy broke it. "I think it's nice that Princess finally found her..." He paused for a moment to find the right word. "...commander."

Clarke looked up at him gratefully. Of all the people there, she was surprised it was him who was on her side. "Thank you."

Miller shrugged. "Well I guess Murphy is right. As long as you're cool with her, it's not our place to judge." Monty and Harper nodded to his words. They had nothing against commander having never actually seen her.

Raven shook her head. "Is she good to you? Because if she hurts my friend, she will get her butt handed to her!"

Clarke couldn't help but chuckle at Raven's protectiveness. "She is perfect, don't worry Rae." She punctuated her sentence by hugging the other girl.

Bellamy shook his head. "One thing is you playing grounder, even when you're best buddies with them, but you can't just...UGH!" He got up and stormed off.

Clarke tried to call him back, "Bellamy!"

Clarke was stopped from going after him by Raven's hand on her shoulder. "Give him some time. He even had problems with Lincoln... and let's face it, Lincoln is a sweetheart."

Octavia raised her head from the fire. "Hey, find your own boyfriend!"

"Maybe I should!" Raven looked around the cave. "What about your bodyguard Clarke?"

Clarke chuckled. "Well I have really bad news for you Rae..."

* * *

 **really someone expected Bellamy to NOT be a dick for once? :D**

 **Next time: Clarke will talk with Abby and then join Lincoln's lesson…there will be also some flashback with Aden**


	12. Chapter 12

**Clarke's thoughts in _italics_**

 **Sum: Clarke will talk with Abby and then join Lincoln's lesson..there will be also some flashback with Aden**

* * *

Clarke was thrilled that most of her friends didn't have nasty or any notes about her relationship with Lexa. The only person she still questioned was Bellamy, and Octavia was… well Octavia.

Luckily they quickly returned to a safer topic - right now Lincoln and Octavia were retelling events from their morning hunt.

"Oh I'm glad you're back. I was getting worried." Clarke turned around to see her mother headed their way. "Hey mum."

Abby quickly hugged her. "Is everything alright?" She shared a couple of looks around the fire with former delinquents.

Raven waved her away. "You should really chill sometimes Abby. We should get you drunk!" She grinned at the older woman.

Abby looked at her pointedly. "It's time for your therapy Raven. I've spoken with a few healers, and they gave me advice as well as things I needed."

Raven looked at her horrified. "But Abby..."

She was cut off by the older woman. "This is necessary if we don't want your leg becoming worse."

Raven was about to get up while she was murmuring something about stupid healers when Clarke stopped her. "Could I have a word with my mom first? It will be quick, I promise, and you can perform therapy in my tent… you know the one with a huge bed..."

Raven grinned. "Sure Griff.… Now we know why you have the best bed..."

Clarke smacked the other girl and practically dragged her mother into her tent.

"What was that about?"

Clarke waved her away. "You know… Raven just being annoying as usual."

Abby nodded, still looking in Raven's direction. "So..." She turned to her daughter. "… What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Clarke sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her so her mother would do the same. When they were both sitting she took a deep, calming breath. _'You can do this. It's just your mother.'_ "Well… promise me you won't freak out."

"You're scaring me Clarke. Whatever it is, you can tell me honey." Abby patted the top of Clarke's hand and patiently waited for the girl to talk.

"OK.. ehm… I'm dating Lexa."

Abby blinked few times. "Lexa… like Commander Lexa?"

Clarke slowly nodded. "Yes, that's her."

Abby thought for few moments before she asked,. "Are you doing this of your own free will?"

"MUM!" Clarke's eyes went wide at the implication.

"OK, OK I had to ask." She paused for a moment. "She doesn't look like the kind of girl that takes no for an answer." She trailed off again. "Is she treating you right?"

Clarke couldn't help but smile at her mother's worries. "Yes she is. She is very..." The blonde had to think for a moment. She was unsure if Lexa would appreciate her calling her adorable in front of anyone else. "...different with me than she is with people outside of the tent." She motioned around her. "How many of the other people that're here, do you think, have a tent like this? Damn she even made sure I have a tub." Clarke smiled when she thought of all Lexa did for her.

Clarke was taken from her thoughts when her mum began rubbing her back. "You seem much happier than when we first came down here." She smiled her. "And if that's Commander's doing, then I think I can live with that."

Clarke gave her mum a big hug. "Thank you."

Abby returned the hug and quietly added, "At least you won't get pregnant by accident."

"MUM!"

* * *

Clarke spent her night in the Skaikru camp, as she wanted to overlook everything in the morning.

The morning after was busy for her. She had to make sure that Raven, Monty, and Harper were ready to leave, and also that grounders would listen to Raven. Harper promised Clarke that she will look over the mechanic, and she'd act as a peace force if anything happened.

When that group left, she also checked over Lincoln and Octavia's hunting departure. She was glad they at least knew what they were doing and didn't need her help.

When she finished the morning's activities, Clarke ate a little and headed to the training ground. Clarke was surprised to find Miller and Bellamy already there. She sat on the ground and watched them for some time, listening to Aron grunt behind her. She didn't have many plans for today so she wanted to participate in one of Lincoln's training lessons.

Kane and Sinclair soon joined. "Hey Clarke, why don't you join in?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "The boys are no match for me."

"Hey!" Miller heard her and faced her while Bellamy just glared her way - still unhappy with the yesterday revelation.

Kane chuckled too. "They both went through our guard training program, and they've trained with Lincoln."

Clarke shrugged to his words. "Well I was training with the most promising naitblida _..." 'And the commander before Mount Weather.'_ "… and I wasn't just sitting on my ass waiting for pumas that three months."

She turned to a confused Kane. "Naitblida?"

Clarke sighed and returned her gaze to the ring. "Never mind..."

Slowly, more and more Skaikru joined them, getting ready for Lincoln's lesson.

"C'mon Clarke. I always wondered if you actually know how to fight."

Clarke sighed and murmured to herself, "I'm more of a lever person."

When Miller saw Clarke considering it, he moved over to Bryan and kissed him to give her some extra time, then turned to her again. "So?"

Clarke heard many of the murmurs and felt Skaikru eyes on her.

"C'mon Clarke, you have something better to do?" Harper grinned at her.

Clarke looked at her surprised. "You back already?"

"Yep. We managed to find a few parts, but grounders told us that there are more bunkers so we are going again tomorrow." Monty went inside too, possibly to train possibly to watch "Also, the hunting party will be back soon."

Clarke didn't even realize she was sitting there, watching the two boys for so long. Harper had a point, she had nothing better to do. "Fine, but remember that you wanted it Miller." She moved towards the training ground while few of the former delinquent were whistling and cheering. Even Aron looked interested in the fight.

Clarke looked at the tables where were weapons for training. "So do you know how to handle a wooden staff?"

Miller shrugged. "Same as the other grounder stuff."

Clarke nodded and headed for two wooden staffs she found nearby.

In the meantime, Bellamy left the training grounds and joined the others who were watching.

Clarke threw one staff to Miller who caught it without a problem _. 'Oh the poor boy has no clue what he is getting into.'_

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Aden gave a hard blow to Clarke's side with his training staff. It made Clarke stumble and sooth the spot where the weapon has hit her.

"We should take a break." The young boy said while laying his weapons on a rock.

"It's OK, I can continue." The blonde stubbornly straightened herself to prove that she was alright, but it didn't work the way she wanted and the pain she felt caused her to flinch.

Aden shook his head and climbed onto one of the rocks surrounding nightblood's training ground. "Heda will not be happy if I hurt you too much." He patted the spot beside him.

Clarke sighed and moved towards the offered spot. "I don't care about what does and does not make the Commander happy."

Aden shrugged. "She's keeping her word. She hasn't visited you for almost the whole week as you wanted, did she not?" He paused for a moment to take a sip from his flask and handed it to Clarke. "You may not know it, but she cares. She cares about her people, about us..." He paused for a moment to look at the blonde girl. "...about you."

Clarke took a mouthful from the flask and shook her head. "Can we talk about something else? Like… anything?"

The blond boy sighed and nodded his head. "Of course Wanheda."

Clarke stiffed. "Don't call me that."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "But it's your title, you earned it in the battle. It's an honor to be called Wanheda."

Clarke let out a humorless laugh. "I committed genocide, there is nothing honorable in that."

He quickly jumped on his feet. "You're wrong!" Clarke was surprised by his outburst. "They had been draining my people's blood, and turning them into monsters for decades! They deserved to die." He looked into her eyes. "You brought us peace." He slowly calmed down and returned to his spot next to the sky girl.

Clarke was thinking about what the young boy had just said _. 'Maybe I will get used to the new title, one day.'_ "Just call me Clarke." She saw Aden take a breath, but she stopped him. "Hey, you train with me every morning, and put up with me even when I'm being difficult." She flashed him a little smile. "We are friends, and friends call each other by name - not some fancy title."

Aden gave her a toothy grin as a response.

"Now let's go." Clarke patted his back while she stood up. "We have been resting long enough."

"Sha Clarke." Aden quickly jumped to his feet. He took his training staff and readied himself for another portion of training.

* * *

 **There is no way in hell that I would believe that Clarke is totally harmless after three months in wilderness...so sorry but she is badass and can hold her own in my eyes :D**

 **Next time: Fighting, fighting, fighting**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sum: Fighting, fighting, fighting**

* * *

Clarke avidly twirled the staff around her body and saw Miller slightly pale at the sight. She smirked at other boy's obvious nerves. "So, are you ready?"

He quickly steeled his expression and gave her a curt nod.

She could easily hear Raven's excited voice. "Oh Mama Griffin, we're on time. Clarkey is fighting!" She also heard her mother gasp when Miller charged her, holding his staff in the form of a spear. _'Interesting strategy.'_ Clarke effortlessly dodged his attack, and when her left his back unguarded, Clarke took the opportunity to hit him with the back of her weapon. She gave him the chance to recover, not making a move, waiting for his next attack.

Miller observed her for a moment, then Clarke saw him mimic the hold that she had on the staff.

Clarke smiled and nodded to him. _'Well at least he is going to learn something today.'_

They circled each other until Miller finally lost patience and charged. He swung at Clarke's head with the top end of his staff.

The blonde quickly blocked the attack, and the two staffs came together, Clarke's pushing Miller's away. He wasn't quick enough to recover, so Clarke struck him in the stomach, hard. He stumbled backwards a few steps, holding the injured spot.

"Try to avoid attempts to attack people in the face while in training, otherwise you could seriously injure someone."

The boy nodded and weakly whispered, "Sorry Clarke," while he slowly straightened himself out again.

"I see that Aden has trained you well." Everyone in the cave faced the owner of the voice.

"You knew that we used to train together?" The blonde looked at the newcomer and made her way out of the ring.

Lexa nodded. "He was very proud to train with Wanheda." Her eyes shined with happiness at the memory of her most promising naitblida, former naitblida.

Clarke gave her staff to Sinclair, who was closest to her, and headed for Lexa, while the rest of Skaikru was still watching the commander.

"He was a great fighter." In a quieter voice, Clarke added, "And a friend."

The thought alone caused Lexa to sadly nod in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before Clarke asked, "So what you're doing here?"

"I was taking a walk around camp when my warriors told me that Skaikru is training. I wanted to see it for myself."

Clarke nodded and stopped to stand next to Lexa who was looking over the training ground, It was then that they noticed the number of eyes on them.

Bellamy scoffed in their way.

Clarke cleared her throat nervously. "Well, you can continue your lesson Lincoln. I'm done for today."

The man nodded and moved into the ring, calling at the surrounding Skaikru to split into pairs.

Clarke leaned slightly into Lexa. "Just so you know..." She paused for a moment. "...they know about us." When she saw Lexa's brow furrowed, she explained, "I told them yesterday about our relationship."

"Oh." The brunette nodded in understanding. "That explains your mother's visit in my tent this morning."

Clarke eyes bugged at the revelation. "What?!"

"She said something about plunging syringes into my heart if I hurt you, and no one will be able to figure out what happened." Lexa shrugged while Clarke was glaring at the back of Abby's head. "She is just worried about you Clarke, and after what I've done it's honestly quite justified."

The blonde looked at her. "Well I'd still be happier if she would not threaten my girlfriend with death." By the time Clarke realized what she had said, she tried to correct herself, "Don't you dare.." Lexa also caught on, and at the same time joked, "Death is not the end."

Clarke watched Lexa, straight faced, for several seconds before she burst into a hearty laughter.

Every Skaikru person turned to them again to see what was happening.

Even the corners of Lexa's lips twitched upwards in amusement. She could listen to Clarke's laugh all day.

Clarke was shaking her head while her laugh was slowly dyed down. "You just had to..."

Several of the Skaikru exchanged worried expressions. "Did she just laugh at the commander?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and spoke loud enough for everyone around to hear, "So are we training or gossiping?"

Raven raised her hand. "Well if I have any say in it..." She was cut off by Bellamy and his curt, "No!"

Raven glared at the boy from her spot next to Abby, away from the ring. "Who taught you to be this rude?"

"I agree with Raven let's gossip." Murphy chimed in.

More and more Skaikru were steadily engaging in the argument until Lexa had had her fill. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone went silent, a few of them even jumped in their spot from the fear.

"If you all act like this, then none of you will ever become capable warriors."

Bellamy scoffed. "We had it under control."

"From where I was standing, it didn't look like that."

"Do you even know how to fight?"

Lexa raised one eyebrow at him and started taking her coat off.

Clarke paled and grabbed Lexa's arm. "He didn't mean it like that Lexa."

"I did." Bellamy said from the training ground with his chest stubbornly puffed out. "I believe she wouldn't even stand a chance against me."

Clarke sighed and released Lexa. "Well he asked for this." She moved towards the ring with the other girl.

The commander handed her coat to her guard and went to stand in the middle of the ring, while all Skaikru, except for Bellamy left to watch the fight. She looked around her. "Anyone else have a problem with me that they'd like to ventilate?" She watched a few people in thought - fidgeting on their spots. "I don't mind if anyone else want to join. More equals a chance at it actually being a challenge."

After a moment, Octavia joined them while Lincoln watched her with wide eyes. "I've always wanted to fight with the commander."

The next to join was Bryan, who looked at Lexa suspiciously.

"Oh fuck it," Jasper exclaimed, also being the last to enter the ring.

Clarke shook her head and looked at Lexa. "Could you please not kill them?" After a moment she added, "And not seriously injure them either?"

Lexa nodded. "I will go easy on them Clarke."

Clarke sighed and moved in the middle of the ring between Lexa and others. "OK folks there are the rules. The four of you…" She pointed at Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper and Bryan. "…against the commander." She pointed in Lexa's direction. "It will be a fight without weapons." She looked around until everyone nodded in understanding with her choice. "If you feel like you've had enough, you either leave the ring. If you can't do that, stay on the ground. Also, that means no kicking anyone who surrenders to the ground." She once again looked around the training ground until all five nodded. "OK then," she said as she backed away - closer to the edge, "You may begin."

Clarke had hardly finished her sentence when Bellamy started charging in Lexa's direction.

Lexa dodged without a problem and kept her leg in the way so Bellamy tripped and fell on his face, evicting a laugh from the audience.

Next one to charge was Jasper, who apparently didn't learn from his colleague's mistake. As a result, Lexa again dodged, but this time instead of tripping him, Lexa landed a hard blow to his stomach, causing the boy to stumble and fall onto the ground.

Lexa risked a look to Clarke. She saw the blonde watching her with a smile on her lips. The simple look made her heart flutter.

Octavia saw that Lexa wasn't paying attention and decided to attack, but Lexa was expecting something like that to happen, and was ready to cover all the blows Octavia sent her way.

Lexa quickly kicked back of Octavia's leg and younger girl stumbled forward. Lexa was ready to punch her collarbone, hard enough to break the bone, but Bellamy forced her into headlock from behind.

Lexa could see Bryan sprinting towards her, ready to nail her in the face. To avoid the hit, she quickly elbowed Bellamy, and kicked his legs out from under him, while pushing her weight onto him so he started fall and she landed on top of him. The fall made Bellamy release his grip and gasp for air. Lexa delivered a hard kick to Bryan's knee, which made him fall in their direction, holding his knee and crying out in pain. She quickly rolled over and stood while Bryan fell on Bellamy, causing both of the boys to groan.

It was Octavia's turn to start attack again. Lexa knew that Octavia would probably be her toughest enemy, so she tried to wait to spar her until the end. Jasper was already sitting at the edge of the ring, clutching onto his stomach; she was sure that the one called Bryan would soon join.

"O, if we will work together, we will defeat her."

Lexa saw the younger girl nod. She quickly rolled behind Octavia to have both siblings in eye sight. When she was on the ground she gave a hard blow to back of Octavia's knee which made girl stumble and fell onto her knees, Lexa followed the attack by smacking the back of Octavia's head with her open palm, and girl fell to the ground.

She quickly looked up from the girl to see Bellamy charging at her once again, but she couldn't manage to dodge this time, so he tackled her to the ground - switching the roles to where she was gasping for air.

He quickly got on top of her, but he wasn't topping her for long before she, with the speed of light, moved on top so that she was straddling him. He tried to get free, so Lexa easily pinned his hands to ground. "Do you surrender?"

"Never!" He spat.

She released one of his hands and punched him hard in the face. "Don't make me kill you Bellamy kom Skaikru."

The only answer she received was a growl from the boy under her, so she punched him again.

From the edge of the ring Clarke could see blood on Bellamy's face so she decided to put an end to it. "That's enough!" Lexa and Bellamy looked in her direction.

While Abby ran to check on Octavia, Clarke made her way over to the two that were still standing.

"No, I still can fight!" Bellamy yelled her way.

Clarke shook her head at his stubbornness. "You're on the ground in the commander's mercy." She motioned at his face. "Plus you're bleeding."

Clarke turned to the silent crowd. "The commander is the winner." And to Clarke's surprise, the crowd cheered.

After moment of hesitation Lexa got off Bellamy without sparing him another glance.

Clarke turned to Lexa and looked her over. "Are you OK? Did you reopen your wound?"

The brunette just waved her away. "I'm perfectly fine Clarke."

Bellamy got up, dusted himself and left to check on Octavia.

"I was worried for a moment."

"Once again, you act like you've never seen me fight."

Clarke chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, leaning in for a kiss.

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde's body, effectively pulling her closer and depending the kiss.

They heard whistling behind them and few people chanting, "Go get her Clarke!"

Lexa withdrew from the kiss and looked behind Clarke to the crowd. "I think Skaikru need you."

Clarke sighed and turned to look at the crowd. "No… they just love annoying me." She saw the retreating figure of Bellamy and sighed again, "I should go talk to him before he does something stupid again."

Lexa nodded and released Clarke. "Will you sleep in my tent tonight?"

The blonde smiled and captured Lexa's lips again. "Of course." She released as she finished. "See you later Lex." With that she turned around and left for Bellamy.

Lexa dusted herself and grabbed her coat off of the guard.

After one intense glare from Lexa, Lincoln started to tell Skaikru to continue their lesson while Abby took care of Jasper, Bryan, and Octavia. The younger girl was just now having her senses return to her.

Lexa went to her spot where she stood before the fight, simply observing the ring.

After a few minutes Raven limped over to her. "Clarke cares about you."

Lexa was unsure if it was question or not, but she nodded anyway.

"Do **you** care about her?"

The commander nodded again while the other girl glared her way.

Raven moved closer, to which Lexa's guard answered with unsheathing his sword. Lexa just raised her hand, which effectively stopped him, and he moved slightly back behind his Heda again.

"If you hurt my friend, I will make sure no one will be able to find your body, am I clear?"

Lexa straightened herself and nodded. "I do not wish to hurt Clarke. If I ever do such a thing, you have my full consent to do whatever you see fit."

The mechanic backed away slightly, surprised by other girl's words, but after moment she nodded. "Good." She was ready to leave when she heard Lexa speak again.

"I already got the talk from Abby today." Raven looked into the other girl's eyes. "Clarke is lucky to have a friend like you."

"We all care about Clarke." Raven smirked. "The rest just pee their paints just looking at you."

Lexa had to smirk at the other girl's words too.

* * *

 **Next time:** **Clarke talks with Bellamy and checks on Raven (warning: there will be a brollarke moment so prepare for that :D)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sum: Clarke talks with Bellamy and checks on Raven**

 **WARNING - Brollarke hug ahead so be cautious**

* * *

"Bellamy!" Clarke followed the boy until his journey ended, which happened back in camp. "Bellamy stop!"

He turned to her with one swift motion. "What?!" Anger was clearly evident in his voice.

She almost flinched at the outburst. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." He turned around and was about to leave when Clarke grabbed his arm and spun him around so he was facing her again. "No! I know how you react when you're angry or hurting, so I won't leave until you talk to me about it!"

He clenched his jaw and looked at her defiantly.

They were staring at each other in silence until Bellamy sighed and looked at the ground. "You picked her," he whispered.

Clarke released his arm and looked at him, confusion etched across her face. "I don't understand..."

"They took everything from me!" He looked back at her once again angry. "My sister, my love, and now my best friend!"

Clarke looked sadly at the boy in front of her, recognizing this specific pain. "I'm sorry about Gina."

His shoulders slumped forward, and Clarke could see the tears forming in his eyes. She quickly closed the gap between them and pulled him close to her.

"She was so good, Clarke, too good for this world." He started sobbing, but no tears spilled from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. "You would've like her."

She just held him and said nothing else.

After a moment the sobbing ceased, and she withdraw from the embrace. "Bellamy I really am sorry for what happened to Gina, but Lexa did everything in her power..." She noticed how he wanted to say something, but she stopped him with the shake of her head. "Let me finish Bellamy." He bit his lip and nodded. "Lexa did everything in her power to avenge Gina's death - she even killed the one responsible. If you would have waited one more day to kill the peace force she sent, then you would have known sooner."

"I thought..."

Clarke cut him off. "I know, but you can't just murder people when you're upset!" She shook her head and calmed again. "That's how you lost your sister, and me… along with many others from the hundred." She saw look at the ground ashamed. "I chose Lexa because I love her, but that does not mean that you lost me as a friend because of **her**. You lost my trust and friendship only because of the massacre you committed." He looked up and watched her with watery eyes. "I don't know if I will be ever able to forgive you, or be able to fully trust you again."

"Clarke..."

She shook her head. "No Bellamy - as you all said to me at the bonfire before we arrived here, we are still the hundred, still the family, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. You will just have to live with what you've done, and I will have to learn to trust you again." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "But right now, you're off to a good start."

He flashed her a weak smile.

"Octavia is starting to forgive you too. Just stop this racist bullshit in your head…" Clarke smacked his head and chuckled at him. "… and be the reliable Bellamy who helped me pull the lever." The memory caused her to look at him sadly.

He nodded to her, a small smile again gracing his lips. "I will be that guy again."

She smiled back at him. "I hope so. I would like my friend back." She paused for a moment before dragging him away. "Now let's go back to the training ground. We still might catch an interesting fight."

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

* * *

It was a typical day for Clarke. She looked over Lincoln and Octavia's departure, looked over the camp, watched over Monty's departure. Raven stayed in the camp, because she had found enough parts to start making some of her toys, as she liked to call it. Miller and Bryan wanted to get outside, so instead of her going with Monty, they did.

She quickly finished her breakfast that Aron brought her, making her way to Raven's tent.

When she got inside, she saw Harper lying on her bed talking to Raven. "...I'm aiming to please." Harper said, causing Raven burst into laughter.

Clarke looked between them with wide eyes. "Should I come back later?"

Both of girls turned to her. "You know if you want to please Raven, I can wait outside." Clarke pointed to entrance and stared at Harper with a serious expression.

Harper's eyes went wide and she quickly jumped off of her bed. "No!" She shook her head. "I didn't… you didn't… it was..."

Clarke stopped Harper's babbling when she burst into laughter, and not long after Raven's laughter joined hers.

"Sorry Harper." Clarke patted her shoulder. "But your face was hilarious."

Harper quickly sat on her bed and chuckled. "Some boy used a pickup line on me. Next time come sooner, then you can hear the beginning of the story."

Clarke nodded. "When I have a free day, I'll spend it here - promise." She smiled at other blonde before moving to Raven's table, which was at the other side of the tent, near the bed. "So how is your bomb manufacturing going?"

Raven shrugged. "Well I decided to make grenades as they require less chemicals. To be precise, they're the only thing I can make from the things I have." She sighed, "There aren't many bunkers that have anything good inside."

Clarke nodded and gave her friend an encouraging smile. "Like that ever stopped you; you're Raven fucking Reyes. If you wanted, you could probably build us another Ark."

The dark haired girl grinned at her. "Damn right Griffin!"

They were grinning at each other until Clarke asked another question, "So how many of them do you currently have at this moment?"

"Two." Raven responded with a shrug.

"Just two?" The blonde looked at the mechanic with shocked eyes.

Raven was easily offended by Clarke's outburst. "Hey I'm a genius, not a miracle worker."

Harper decided to defend her friend. "Don't be so hard on her Clarke. She is sitting behind the table all day long."

Clarke sighed. "I know. I'm sorry Rae. It's just that today is the clan leaders meeting, and I… have a lot on my mind."

As if on cue, Aron entered the tent. "Wanheda, you and your delegation are expected in Heda's tent."

"I will be right there Aron."

He nodded and went to wait outside.

"Raven prepare to leave, you're going with me… And take one of the grenades, in case someone wants to see it." The dark haired girl nodded, and carefully put a grenade in her pocket.

Clarke turned to Harper. "How much do you know about our guns, tactics with them, and..." She paused for a moment looking for the best word, ".. stuff?"

"Bellamy drilled this kind of stuff into us back at the drop ship. Plus he loved to talk about these things when we ended up on guard together." She shrugged. "So.. probably a lot. Why?"

"Good, then you're going too. Grab a gun, let's go." Clarke quickly checked her pocket to make sure that the fleimkepa book was still there, and when she felt it in her coat she went outside, the two girls trailing behind her.

* * *

 **Harper is such an underrated character...and Raven deserves more time with some people who are nice to her...so I feel like this will be a great friendship :D**

 **also I don't know if I said it or no but Monty and Harper are not making sense to me so...Harper is single - woohoo right?...time to find her some grounder chick...hmmm...I think Indra is free... :D**

 **anyway...this should be the last filler for some time...woohoo finally some action and important stuff =)**

 **Next time: Clan leader's meeting**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sum: Clan leaders meeting**

 **Names of the clans in english at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

They were the last ones to arrive to the meeting.

"Wanheda has finally joined us," Luna said sarcastically.

Clarke really didn't know why this person hated her. She shook her head at Luna's antics. With Harper and Raven, she moved to a free spot between commander and a large, bulky man she guessed to be in his late twenties.

Lexa cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention. "Before we will start, let me introduce everyone." She pointed at Indra. "Indra is here on behalf of Trikru, as the Trikru leader has important businesses on her lands." Standing close to Indra was Luna. "Luna, the Floukru leader."

The next person to be announced was a young, dark haired girl. "Leader of the Louwoda Kliron, Samara."

The girl looked at Clarke and smiled flirtatiously. "I'm honored to finally meet the famous Wanheda." She winked in Clarke's direction.

Clarke was brought back from thinking what the hell the girl was trying to do, when a threatening growl emanated from Lexa. "We are not here for this!"

Samara bowed her head. "Of course. My apologies Heda."

With one last glare at the Louwoda Kliron leader, Lexa continued the introductions, pointing at an old, dark-skinned man next to the Samara. "Ishtar, leader of the Sankru."

He faced Clarke, bowing his head, to which the blonde returned.

At the end, Lexa pointed at the man next to Clarke. "Leader of the Ingranronakru, Boar."

The man grunted in her way.

 _'Maybe Aron is from plains riders too.'_

"And as all of you are already aware," she motioned in Clarke's direction, "Clarke, the legendary Wanheda, mountain slayer and now also..." She paused for a moment. "...the fleimkepa."

Clarke heard Boar next to her let out a throaty laugh. "One title is not enough for you huh?" He smacked her on the back, which made her stumble forward slightly, he only continued to laugh. She could hear even Raven and Harper chuckling behind her, and Samara started to giggle.

Lexa waited until everyone was silent again. "She is also leader of the small Skaikru group that has decided to fight by our side."

Ishtar turned to Clarke. "I'm glad that there are at least some reasonable Skaikru members."

Clarke nodded his way. "As am I."

"So we have an advantage with the Skaikru weapons, Wanheda's power, and Heda's right hand woman - the fleimkepa." Samara smiled at Clarke. "And all that thanks to one person..." She checked blonde over. "… very impressive."

Lexa once again couldn't stifle the growl. She unsheathed her dagger and stabbed it into the wooden table, all while glaring on Samara. ' _She has the nerve to flirt with her right in front of me.'_ She clenched her jaw and had to hold herself back so she didn't plunge the weapon into Shadow Valley leader.

Samara looked her heda, clearly confused by the outburst.

"Just tell me what our ears are saying." Lexa said through gritted teeth.

Samara nodded, and for once had serious expression on her face. "According to my spies, there are four clans that have pledged their own loyalty to Ontari. Yujleda and Ouskejonkru as - with no offense Heda, they never actually held any loyalty to you." Indra and Lexa both scoffed. "Podakru - as they know that Floukru..." She looked in Luna's direction. ".. is more than loyal to you, is with Azgeda as well. As we all know, they have a deep hatred towards Floukru.

Luna saw the confused faces of the girls who accompanied Clarke, so she explained, "They see my people as a threat to their shipping routes." The girls nodded in understanding, and Samara continued, "And the latest addition - Trishanakru. By my spies information, their second in command has swore his loyalty to Ontari, as long as he becomes leader of his clan. When Ontari sent her assassins, they murdered the former leader, and the new one is now in command."

"What about Boudalankru and Delfikru?"

Samara shook her head. "My spies have no official information on Boudalankru, but there is a large chance that they will be joining Ontari's side - as their warriors call for war, and their leader won't be able to say no to them for much longer." She looked around the table. "Delfikru… they are a very traditional clan, and since many of us here, they know all the clan leaders are needed to participate in an ascension. Obviously that isn't happening, so Delfikru does not wish to stand with Ontari's. They also have no proof of Heda carrying the commander's spirit, so they have opted to stay out of this all together."

"Speaking of ascension..." The Sankru leader turned to Clarke. "How did you become fleimkepa?"

"The previous fleimkepa gave me the important items needed for the job, and named me his successor."

Raven and Harper exchanged confused expressions.

"Do you have any proof?" Luna asked.

Clarke bit her lip, glancing at Lexa to make sure that all of these people had her trust. After a moment of staring into each others eyes Lexa nodded, so Clarke turned to the people around the table. "I know where the flame is." She decided to keep the fleimkepa book between Lexa and herself. Clarke couldn't see a reason to why the others needed to know.

"You don't have it?!" Ishtar looked at her with wide eyes.

Clarke shook her head. "At the moment, no. I hid it when I thought Lexa was dead, and I was headed to Arkadia, Skaikru's camp. I could not risk them getting their hands on it, and then Roan found me. I believe you can understand my reasons for not handing the flame over to him." She frowned and looked around the table while the others were nodding with her words. "Speaking of Roan… Where is he?"

This time it was Indra who answered Clarke's question, "The last time we saw him was when you arrived. He said he needed to solve problems in Azgeda capitol. I sent a messenger about this meeting, and he came back, saying that Roan would arrive. He is most likely late."

"Hopefully." Clarke nodded, thinking about where Roan's loyalties really stands.

"Do you know how to perform the ascension, Wanheda?" Boar's strong voice echoed throughout tent.

Clarke nodded. "Of course, I would be an awful fleimkepa if I didn't know how to." She smirked at the man next to her.

Another throaty laugh erupted from the Plain Riders leader. "I like her Lexa. We should keep her." He again smacked Clarke's back, and she again stumbled forward. Except this time Raven and Harper burst into laugh. Clarke quickly turned to them and glared at the both of them, so the girls tried to cover their slip up with coughing.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the two sky girls, waiting until they silenced themselves before addressing the whole table again. "What resources can your clans donate?"

Indra spoke first, "Warriors - since most of the battle is expected to occur in Trikru lands, my leader has offered her entire army to the cause."

Lexa nodded pleased with answer. She was glad that her clan stood behind her. Trikru had the biggest army, with Azgeda trailing close behind, but with Roan on their side it should not be a problem.

"As you already know my people are not fighters..."

Clarke heard Raven snickering behind her at Luna's words. "Yeah they're lovers."

Clarke shot the girl one warning look which effectively silenced her.

Luckily no one noticed their little exchange, and Luna continued, "… but we can give you the best healers, and keep your army fed as our waters are full of fish." She looked around the table. "Then of course, if it will be needed - our boats."

Samara spoke next. "My spies are already in the use." Everyone around table nodded to her words. "Even though we don't have as big of an army as Trikru..." she smiled in Indra's direction, and winked at her which made Indra only roll her eyes. "… I'm still willing to give them all for our cause." Samara turned her eyes to commander. "Then there's also our assassins..."

She was cut off by Lexa. "Your assassins are not needed… at least not for now." She wanted a fair fight and not a coward way out.

Samara nodded her understanding and Boar started talking. "My army and the fastest and strongest horses in all clans of course." Lexa nodded pleased with her growing army.

The Sankru leader spoke after a moment of silence, "The finest weapons from our blacksmiths, for you and your army..." He turned around and nodded to the boy behind him, who quickly took swords from ground and started distributing them to everyone around the table. "… and of course all my warriors." The boy paused when he came to the last sword, he kept his eyes on the ground as he handed it to Clarke. "Mochof." He snapped his head up in surprise at the kind voice from Wanheda. He nodded to her, and headed back to his spot behind his leader.

Everyone around the table looked at their new swords. "They look very good Ishtar." Lexa twirled it in her hand. "Your blacksmiths have once again out done themselves."

Ishtar bowed his head. "Thank you for the kind words Heda." Everyone sheathed their new swords, causing the Sankru leader continued, "My people have also found a bunker from before the bombs underneath our sand." He looked at Clarke. "They found a lot of your weapons and things we have no use for."

That peaked Raven's interest. "Was there a gun powder? I'm desperately low on that… or any chemicals?"

Everyone in the room turned to and stared at Raven quizzically.

Clarke cleared her throat. "She means any liquid, or something that looks like darkly colored sand - anything… else that looks off."

Ishtar thought for a moment. "My people told me about something what looked like black sand..." He was interrupted by Raven jumping and squealing from thrill.

"RAVEN!" It was Clarke's yell which made Raven stop and glare at the blonde.

Their staring contest was interrupted by another throaty laugh from Boar. "These Skaikru are very lively."

The Sankru leader smiled kindly at Raven. "It's very rare to find someone so enthusiastic these days. Keep with it kid."

Raven grinned at him. "Thank you, old man."

Boar started laughing louder and this time smacked Raven on the back, she stumbled as much as Clarke had - she almost even fell onto the girl. "She just called Ishtar an old man. Are all Skaikru this funny?"

"Nah." Raven gave Boar a cocky grin. "I'm one of a kind."

Lexa sighed in exhaustion and decided to put stop to the antics. "Enough!"

Everyone around the table immediately bowed their head and Raven finally shut her mouth. "Back to the reason why all of us are here."

Clarke nodded. "If you would not mind Ishtar, I would like to send Raven and few of my people to take a look in the bunker. Of course only after the war has been fought."

Ishtar nodded. "Of course Wanheda." He paused for a moment. "If you want, I can have it delivered."

She shook her head. "If there are any chemicals, it could be very dangerous if not handled correctly, but..." She turned to Harper. "Harper could you give me one of the bullets from your gun?"

Harper nodded, taking out the magazine out of her weapon and slid one bullet out.

Clarke took it from her, and Harper reloaded the magazine.

Wanheda moved over to the Sankru leader. "But you could send some bullets. If you find anything like these..." She gave him the bullet. "… we could use them."

He smiled warmly at her and nodded. "The moment my people have their feet back on our sacred sand, I will send someone to do it."

Clarke nodded in thanks, and tread back to her place. "We can offer 50 gunmen. It may not seem like a lot, but they're skilled. Most of them have fought in both of our wars, and one gun can take on a lot of Ontari's followers without my people being even scratched." She looked at each person around the table, then motioned for Raven to come closer. "Plus we made few grenades." Raven picked up her cue, pulled the grenade out of her pocket, placing it in middle of the table for everyone to see. "All you have to do is throw it at a group of enemies and they'll explode." She looked at each representative. "Effectively killing, or at the least seriously injuring everyone in its blast radius. So it's best to keep your distance from them."

She looked at the representative's horrified expressions.

"You would bring that in here?!" Indra asked in a panic stricken voice.

Raven just waved her away. "Don't worry, there is a safety. I'm not suicidal."

Clarke pointed at said safety. "As long as you don't take this out, it won't do anything."

"How could you be making thing like this?" Luna accused.

"It's not hard actually. You just need a few different chemicals that will react just right, and…"

Raven was cut off by Clarke, "Raven that's not what she was asking."

Lexa saw Luna taking breath to further complain, so she decided to stop her, "Enough Luna! Their weapons will be helpful, and it's better for them to be in our hand rather than those of Ontari." The leaders around the table nodded in agreement with Lexa's words.

Clarke took the grenade and gave it back to Raven, who put it in her pocket and returned to her spot behind the blonde. "Making them is a slow process anyways. We have only two right now, so you don't need to worry about us creating too many."

The representatives around the table nodded, while Luna continued to glare at Clarke, but said nothing more.

Samara rolled her eyes at Luna. "It's giving us an advantage, so stop your bickering Luna."

That was followed by a long silence, the representatives had said everything they wanted, with the occasional shout from outside.

"We also have another advantage, thanks to the flame and fleimkepa being on our side." Lexa nodded to Clarke who returned the gesture, and gave the commander a miniature smile.

The shouts from outside increased in volume as Ryder burst inside. "Heda!" He quickly bowed. "Ambush! Azgeda is here and they're attacking us." All of the representatives and their seconds quickly fled the tent to see what was happening.

* * *

 **Trikru - Woods Clan**

 **Floukru - Boat Clan**

 **Sankru - Desert Clan**

 **Ingranronakru - Plains Riders**

 **Azgeda - Ice Nation**

 **Louwoda Kliron - Shadow Valley Clan**

 **Yujleda - Broadleaf Clan**

 **Trishanakru - Glowing Forest Clan**

 **Ouskejonkru - Blue Cliff Clan**

 **Podakru - Lake People**

 **Delfikru - Delphi Clan**

 **Boudalankru - Rock Line Clan**

* * *

 **Next time: Fight and Clarke will find out that Lexa has actually some good friends**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sum: Fight and Clarke will find out that Lexa has actually some good friends**

* * *

When everyone exited the tent, all eyes fall on the Azgeda that were attacking everything in their reach..

All of the representatives unsheathed their new swords, except for Luna who just looked around with wide eyes.

Boar charged, a powerful battle cry ripping through his throat, and he directed it to a group of Azgeda warriors that was only three strong. He didn't mind that one Azgeda warrior was standing in his way, and didn't even slowdown as he plunged his sword into her - which began the battle with the remaining warriors from the group. Samara faced to Clarke at the same time. "Well… I'll see you later Wanheda." She smirked at her, which was quickly followed by a wink. "Maybe sometime later, we could grab some food together." With that she ran after Boar.

Lexa growled. "I hope she gets killed by an invader, otherwise I will end up doing it myself."

Clarke continued to look at the Shadow Valley leader completely dumbfounded.

"Well at least we'll get in some real training before the battle," The Sankru leader said. Soon after he, his second, and Indra headed out to kill their own set of attackers.

Harper quickly shot one warrior that was coming their way, receiving appreciative nods from the members of their group.

The stream of Azgeda that was filling the cave stopped. Clarke turned to the sky girls, now having to raise her voice to be heard, "Stay close." After a nod she turned to Harper while unsheathing one of her daggers. "Keep an eye on Raven, do not let anyone get near her." Next, she turned to Raven, and gave her one of her personal daggers. "In case something happens.." Raven nodded her thanks and took the weapon.

"Maybe now would be a good time to use that thing you made." Lexa chimed in and pointed at a group of ten Azgeda warriors butchering her people.

Raven shook her head. "In the cave, it would be suicidal." Lexa groaned in response.

"This is getting out of hand. I'm leaving, Lexa." When Luna finished, she casually strolled around the entire fighting group, not once being noticed, and left while Lexa shook her head at her old friend.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and said, "You need to check on your people." She saw how Clarke was about to protest, so she quickly stopped her before she could even try, with a kiss. "I'll be fine."

Clarke wanted to argue, but she knew that Lexa was right so after moment she nodded.

Lexa looked behind the blonde, to where Aron was standing. "Keep her safe!" Then she turned back to Clarke with a nod. "Be safe ai niron." After quickly kissing Clarke's forehead, Lexa headed to the closed group of Azgeda with her sword raised.

Clarke sighed and turned to Aron. "Take Raven, we need to run."

"Wait… what?" No one acknowledged Raven's protests as Aron picked her up bridal style.

They managed to participate in a few fights, but it didn't take them long to near the Skaikru camp, to which Raven finally spoke. "During this time of day, everyone should be at the training ground."

Clarke nodded and led them in that direction.

On their way they passed many fights, with Harper occasionally shooting someone until they finally got to their final destination. Clarke saw two of the former delinquents laying on the ground, dead - resulting in her further increasing her already fast pace. Not long after, Clarke found a group of five surrounding a lone Skaikru member. When she got closer, Clarke could see Bellamy defensively standing in front of them with his training staff.

Clarke didn't see Lincoln, Octavia, or Miler, so she figured that they were most likely still outside. _'Hopefully they're safe.'_

"This will be easier than we expected." One ice nation warrior stated.

Harper quickly shot the owner of the voice in his temple.

All of the warriors swiftly turned around to find the sound, while the dead body of their comrade fell to the ground. "It's Wanheda!" They all said in unison as their eyes went wide.

Clarke shot each one a murderous glare, unsheathing her sword at the same time. She saw Harper lining up her next shot, but Clarke shook her head at the other blonde. "Don't waste your bullets on them." Harper nodded and lowered her gun.

Clarke turned to Aron and nodded at him. He did the same before returning Raven to the ground, when he freed his hands he too unsheathed his sword.

The three warriors decided to run for it, the fear clearly evident in their eyes.

Clarke let the first one pass when she heard him screaming, "They have Wanheda!" The second one was not so lucky. Clarke moved in front of him at the perfect time while pointing her sword out, causing the warrior to impale himself.

Aron quickly eliminated the last coward. When their group was taken care of, the two turned their sights to Murphy and his attacker. The sky boy was losing badly. He already had few cuts, and at some point had managed to lose his only weapon.

Clarke sprinted to him, readying an attack, but the final assailant blocked her attempt, then of all the thing he could do, he smirked. "I will soon be the one with the power of Wanheda."

"I don't think so." She quickly unsheathed her dagger with her free right hand, plunging it into his side. He flinched and looked down to see a dagger sticking out of his waist. Clarke used his distraction to her advantage and punched him in the neck with her newly freed hand. The man started gasping for air, releasing his own sword so he could claw at his neck with his hands.

Clarke quickly grabbed the sword with both hands and plunged it into mans stomach.

After a moment, she pulled her sword out, and with nothing supporting it the newly dead man's body fell.

Clarke looked over all of the Skaikru in the cave. "Are you all OK?"

After a few nods she took sword of the dead man, and tossed it to Murphy. "This should serve you better than a wooden staff."

Clarke saw two former delinquents helping a bloodied Kane to his feet, with Abby quickly checking over him.

"Go to our camp and take the guns, then go help the others." Clarke turned around to leave, but Bellamy grabbed her arm.

"And you?" He asked concerned, it was in more than just his voice - it was in the way he held himself.

"I need to find Lexa." After a heartbeat she quickly added, "And other clan leaders."

Bellamy released her arm and nodded. "Go find your girl. I will take care of our people."

Clarke nodded in thanks, and she ran back to the commander's cave with Aron not far behind.

There were many dead bodies scattered across the cave's floor, but they didn't see any ongoing fights - only a few beaten allied warriors.

They entered the commander's cave, and when she didn't see Lexa anywhere her heart missed a beat, causing her to run even faster towards the commander's tent. Once inside she saw Lexa talking with two of the clan leaders. Clarke quickly ran to her, not caring at the slightest who was watching, and hugged the other girl. "You're alive." Clarke released the breath she didn't know she had been holding inside.

Lexa nodded and kissed the top of her head. "You should really stop underestimating me."

Clarke pulled away and looked Lexa over, her doing the same to Clarke.

"No black blood, so you're good." Once Clarke finished examining Lexa she pulled her into another embrace.

Lexa smiled her classic reserved for Clarke only smile. "Same as you ai niron."

In the corner of her eye, she saw a grinning Boar and very pale Samara.

"Heda and Wanheda." Boar let out one of his throaty laughs as he patted Clarke's back. "I believe Luna's people will write stories and poems about the two of you one day."

Clarke withdrew from the hug and looked at Boar quizzically. "Why them?"

"No one else has time for that stuff." He laughed again.

"I.. I… I didn't know Lexa. I'm sorry! I swear I would never..." A still very pale Samara was interrupted when Lexa glared in her direction. "Believe me, if you were not an old friend I would have killed you for just thinking about her..." She growled at the thought.

Clarke soothingly rubbed the brunette's back in an attempt to calm her, which she followed with a kiss to her cheek. When she saw Lexa start to relax, she asked, "Are you two friends?"

Lexa nodded. "Sam and Boar were my friends even before my conclave. Boar's father used to take him to Polis, and Sam was there..." Lexa thought for a moment. "… probably lurking in the shadows and flirting with some helpless stranger." Lexa again glared at the girl.

The Shadow Valley leader smiled innocently. "Actually, my first took me there to train."

Lexa shrugged. "Or that." She turned back to Clarke. "Anyways, after I won the conclave, and decided that I wanted to establish the coalition - these two and Luna were my first candidates."

Clarke nodded while processing what she just heard.

Boar who was still grinning, actually he was always grinning, moved closer to Clarke and his face darkened. "So if you hurt our little Lexie, you will have a war on your hands!"

Clarke surprised by the quick change in man's behavior couldn't do anything else other than nod.

Lexa rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Samara interrupted her. "Yeah.. You may be sexy, but I won't hesitate to send my assassins on you!"

"Enough!" Lexa growled and glared at her friends. "You touch her and I will kill both of you."

"Awww our Lexie is in love." Samara's words caused Boar to let out another deep laugh.

Lexa massaged her temples in desperation. "Just stop calling me like that."

Clarke chuckled at how tired Lexa sounded, and kissed upset girl's cheek.

"But it's your family name, and she is the family now." Boar grinned and smacked Lexa on her back. To Lexa's credit she didn't flinch the slightest. _'She is probably used to this by now.'_

After a moment, Lexa straightened herself and screwed her expression back to its usual neutrality, showing the three people that was time to talk business again. "You two have to go back to your clans. The sooner you return, the better."

"Where are the others?" Clarke asked.

Samara scoffed. "Luna left in the middle of the fight. Sometimes I think we would be better with Podakru." After a couple of seconds, she added, "At least they're not cowards."

Lexa shrugged. "She may be a coward to you, but she has saved my life many times..." She paused for a moment. "… and she wishes for nothing but peace. That is an honorable thing." When there was a long silence Lexa decided to answer Clarke's question. "And Indra with Ishtar, they left right after the fight finished."

Clarke nodded, quickly understanding.

Both Boar and Samara moved towards Lexa to give her a hug. "Then I guess we will be on our ways." Boar looked at Clarke and then grinned. "Oh come here Wanheda." And with that he gave her a constricting bear hug. She was so shocked that she managed to hug him back after only a few moments

Samara was about to hug her too, but after one intense look from Lexa she settled on just patting Clarke's back.

When both of the clan leaders left, Lexa turned to Clarke. "Roan has apparently betrayed us, so we are no longer safe here. Go, tell Skaikru to pack what they need. We need to depart soon."

* * *

 **I just needed Lexa to have some good old friends! because damn Lexa deserves it**

 **Next time: The group leaves their underground hiding spot**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sum: The group leaves their underground hiding spot**

* * *

Before anyone was alowed to leave, the commander ordered for the dead to be buried. They covered a lot of ground that day, but couldn't manage to get to Trikru lands - even though they were still in the enemy's territory it was too late to travel any further.

Of course grounders built the commander's tent in matter of minutes while the others had to sleep under the stars.

Clarke figured that Lexa had it done because she would be able to cuddle with her. Not that Clarke was going to complain, she highly enjoyed holding Lexa in her arms during the tranquil night.

The blonde was taken from her thoughts by Monty's voice, "Clarke?"

She had to shake her head to bring herself back to reality. "Sorry I zoned out for a moment. What do you need?"

Monty grinned at his friend. "Yeah I noticed by the blissful smile on your face." Clarke looked at him horrified, not expecting to have been so obvious. The expression only caused Monty to become more entertained, and he quickly began to laugh.

She cleared her throat and reprimanded herself for being caught. "So what do you want?"

Monty stopped laughing and with smile looked at his friend. "We are having bonfire party, ok maybe it's not a traditional party, but hey, every time we don't have to fight we should throw a little party, shouldn't we?" He pointed in the bonfire's direction surrounded by the other Skaikru members. "Wanna join?"

The sky girl looked at the bonfire and shrugged. "Why not. Lead the way Monty." The boy smiled wider and led Clarke to the steadily growing party.

"Clarkey!" Raven greeted.

"Did any of you give her alcohol?" Clarke looked around the fire.

Raven smacked the blonde's leg from her spot on the ground. "I don't need to drink to be funny, unlike someone!"

Clarke slumped next to mechanic and looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

"That you need to chill sometimes." Raven saw that Clarke was about to protest, so she quickly added, "With someone other than Lexa."

Some of the former delinquents started snickering while Clarke looked at the ground to avoid their stares.

"Oh c'mon Clarke," Bellamy said. "We all saw you running after her once the fight ended." He stopped to smirk teasingly. "It looked like you had a rocket up your ass."

All of the teen burst into laughter.

"You see..." Clarke paused for added effect, ".. This is a reason why I never join your bonfire parties."

"Because you don't know how to be fun." When Monty finished his comment, Clarke shoved him playfully. "I can be fun!"

Murphy shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it." The remark caused Clarke to groan exasperatedly.

Raven, who was beside her, patted Clarke's back. "Don't worry Griffin, we're just pulling your leg."

"Are you about to hurt Clarke?" Everyone quickly turned to find the owner of the voice, and saw Lexa standing behind Clarke with a raised eyebrow directed at Raven.

The dark haired girl shook her head. "No way Commander, it's just a saying." The mechanic scooted over to create some space between her and Clarke. Once she was done, she patted the newly open area. "C'mon Commander, you're welcome to our party."

Lexa looked at Clarke, and when Clarke nodded she slowly sat down.

"You don't need her approval. You already have mine, that's good enough." Raven joke, and grinned at a very unamused Lexa.

Clarke leaned close to the grounder. "Don't mind her. She is worse today than usual. I think she is on something." Lexa gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh Griffin." Raven theatrically covered her heart. "You're hurting my feelings."

Harper laughed, "Oh stop it Raven, or the Commander will think that all of us are weird."

Miller turned to her and quipped, "What makes you think that she doesn't already think that?"

Bryan joined the conversation. "Would she even be wrong to think it?"

"Geez, I would love to have your problems," Murphy groaned.

The conversation lasted for some time with Clarke and Lexa just sitting next to each other and enjoying the relative peace.

Some time later Octavia and Lincoln brought a few cleaned rabbits and started roasting them on the fire. "So where is the flame hid..." Octavia's question was interrupted by Clarke absurdly getting up. "I should go," She mumbled before turning and heading for the commander's tent on other side of camp.

Lincoln frowned. "Did we do something wrong."

Everyone around the fire just shrugged, obviously not having the slightest clue.

Lexa glanced over her shoulder at the distancing silhouette of the blonde. "Yes." She turned back to former delinquents who were all watching her intently. "The smell of roasted meat..."She got on her feet. "… it reminds her of..." She trailed off for few moments. "… unpleasant things she has done."

Everyone around the fire nodded, looking at the ground with gloomily expressions as they recalled their own memories from the Mountain that they'd rather forget.

Lexa looked at her tent where she saw Clarke disappear a few moments ago. She turned back to group and said, "I wish all of you Skaikru a goodnight, and enjoy your meal." With that she turned around, receiving a few people bidding her a goodnight as well.

When Lexa finally entered, Clarke was standing in the middle of the tent. She moved towards her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso from behind. "Are you alright?" She asked as she laid her head on other girl's shoulder.

Clarke nodded and leaned into the body behind her. "Don't worry Lex." She instinctively intertwined her fingers with Lexa's.

They were standing there for some time, enjoying each others close proximity, until Lexa broke the silence, "We should go sleep." Before Clarke could react, the brunette untangled herself from her and carried her bridal style. The action elicited a light chuckle from the blonde.

With a smile, Lexa gently laid Clarke on the bed, off both of their coats and pairs of boots.

"How did your people even get a bed here?"

Lexa shrugged. "I don't know. Cart?" She slowly crawled over to Clarke.

The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around the other girl to keep her close, Lexa nuzzled her neck and laid almost completely on top of her.

"Goodnight ai niron." Lexa whispered as she placed one delicate kiss on the girl's neck.

Clarke grinned and responded, "Night babe." She finished with a kiss to the top of Lexa's head, both of them soon drifting off into slumber.

* * *

Sleep did not last long for the two leaders, as they were soon woken by shouts from outside of their tent. Lexa slowly got up to see what was happening when a cry reached both of the girl's ears.

"Azgeda! We are under attack!"

They were both on their feet in an instant, grabbing their weapons and running out. The moment they exited the tent, Jasper was impaled by a spear in front of their eyes.

"JASPER!" Clarke screamed and quickly sprinted over to him. "No, no, no." She looked him over. "My mum will help; she can fix you."

Lexa skillfully killed one warrior who was charging towards them, followed by her grabbing Clarke's arm. "We need to go now." She said in a commanding tone while trying to drag Clarke away.

"But he is..." She was cut off by Lexa. "He is dead Clarke! And if we don't leave we will be too." Lexa released Clarke's arm to fight two more Azgeda warrior. Clarke stoop, sparing one final look at her dead friend before she ran to help Lexa.

When both of their new attackers fell dead to ground, different Azgeda warriors took their place. That was until Harper emerged from between the trees, shooting down everyone she could. "Bellamy sent me. There are too many of them, we need to go." The two girls nodded in agreement before they ran away.

Harper led them to a group that included some of the people from the party. They only halted when they saw Bellamy standing guard, ready to shoot anyone that came too close. "Good to see you two are still alive." He nodded at the newcomers. "We should leave before they..." He was interrupted by sound of hooves colliding with the ground.

"Fuck." Miller hissed.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and started dragging her in the opposite direction of the sounds. Everyone else took that as their cue to depart as well.

The sounds were getting closer, resulting in Clarke turn her head in direction they were running from. The sight make her gasp, there were at least fifty horseman behind them. The moment she looked, many others did as well. Bellamy absurdly stopped and shot the leading warrior. "We can defeat them!" He turned to the delinquents. "Shoot them!"

The teens around him nodded, aiming their own weapons at horsemen and pulling the triggers. After a few moments it was pure chaos; there were scared horses without riders running around, some of them dragging their dead riders along the ground, and as if on cue, more Azgeda warriors flooded from the forest.

Bellamy saw one of the original hundred being decapitated. He growled and shot the attacker.

Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand. "We need to leave."

Clarke turned to her and shook her head.."But they…"

Octavia cut her off, "They will be fine." She tried to pull the blonde towards Lincoln and Lexa, who were each holding the reigns to a horse. "Bellamy will protect them." Her brother nodded with her words.

Clarke looked around and shook her head again, "But my mother..."

Bellamy faced her. "When I find her, I will make sure that she leaves." He saw Clarke preparing to argue, but interrupted her before she could even begin, "You can trust me with this Clarke." He smiled at her. "Just let me be the reliable guy again."

Clarke shook her head, tears forming in her eyes from the exact words he repeated from a just few days ago.

Lexa looked behind Bellamy and saw more of her warriors being brutally slayed. She gave Lincoln the reins she was holding and went to Clarke. The commander took the blonde girl by her shoulders and turned her around so they were facing each other. "Clarke listen to me..." She waited until blonde was looking into her eyes. "You're the fleimkepa. You're the only one who knows where the flame is. If you stay here and let them kill you, it will be all for nothing."

"I can tell you where the flame is..."

Lexa shook her head to stop Clarke. "No, they could hear it."

Clarke was gazing into Lexa's green eyes for long moments, taking strength from the intense stare, before she turned back to Bellamy. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head again as fresh tears fell down her face.

He only smiled warmly in response. "Just make sure it matters." With that he turned around, looking at the Skaikru around him. "Hold the line!"

All of the delinquents shot like a single man at their enemies. Lexa grabbed Clarke's wrist and tugged her towards the horses. The blonde saw one horseman coming too close to the line that the teens had made, and his sword pierced Bryan's body. She heard Miller screaming at him, running to the body of his boyfriend while shooting at the horsemen and warriors to keep them away. She had to turn her head away to mount the horse. Without a second glance behind her, she commanded her horse to gallop forward, followed by her three companions.

* * *

 **Finally some action..and damn! finally someone died again right? :D**

 **Also trappedindreams - I'm sorry about Bryan, I know you like Briller and were rooting for them (..but to my defense I planned his murder for quite some time :D...and he didin't die for nothing I promise)**

 **also n2 ... from now on updates will be once in four weeks because I want to update regularly another story as well (right when it started to be interesting, right :D)**

 **Next time: Some bad things will happen...ok maybe it will be just one bad thing (=you know it will be really bad when I don't want to say it xD)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Detectives Lexa and Clarke will try to solve the case of betrayal**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the had fled from the battle. Once they entered Trikru territory, they finally decided to take a break. Lincoln led them to nearby stream so the horses could drink and rest.

"They're all dead." That were the first word that any of them said from the moment they left. "They're dead." Clarke whispered her words again, more for herself than anyone else, her gaze fixated on the ground and her shoulders slumped forward.

Lexa looked at her lover and all she wanted was to wrap her arms around her, but first things first. She turned to Lincoln who had fire in his eyes who was angered with the past events, and to Octavia who was nervously chewing her lip and also staring at the ground. "Go hunt something for us to eat. We will take care of the fire and camp."

Lincoln gave her a curt nod and re-entered the forest while Octavia stood in her spot and looked as if she wanted to say something, but after a moment she shook her head and followed Lincoln.

When Lexa saw them disappear in the trees she slumped next to Clarke and rubbed the blonde's back in an attempt to calm her.

"Why is that wherever I go death follows?" Clarke shook her head with her eyes still focused on the ground.

"Clarke, it's not..." Lexa was interrupted by the blonde whose eyes shot up to meet hers.

"It is! People around me are always dying." She averted her eyes back to the dirt and shook her head. "Even you almost died," she whispered.

Lexa wrapped her arms around the other girl and murmured in the other girls ear, "I'm right here."

Clarke clung to other girl, holding onto her like her life depended on it. Her tears soon started soaking Lexa's shoulder. "They're all dead," she managed to say between sobs. "My mother..."

Lexa just held her closer and didn't say anything else.

After quite some time Lincoln and Octavia returned with two cleaned rabbits. They found Clarke and Lexa sitting side by side, intently watching the fire they started had kindled before the two arrived.

Octavia handed her rabbit to Lincoln and sat down. "So..." She paused for effect. "Where is the flame hidden?"

Lexa looked at the young girl and furrowed her brow.

Octavia didn't meet her gaze and rather turned to Clarke who answered, "I know where it is, don't worry about it O."

The response didn't please the younger girl, resulting in her pushing harder. "Yeah, but I would like to know too."

Lexa's furrowed brow deepened further as she studied Octavia.

Clarke sighed. "It's at…"

She was interrupted by commander. "It does not matter." Clarke turned to her with a confused expression. "Clarke knows where it is and she will guide us there. That is all we need to know."

Octavia glared at Lexa for not letting the blonde girl answer and tried to argue. "But..."

"No buts!" Lexa gave the young warrior a single glare, that spoke volumes of warning, and she soon broke her stare with the commander.

Clarke saw Lincoln placing the rabbits over the fire so she stood up and said, "I'm going to go find some food for myself."

Lexa got up as well and declared, "I'm going with you. You should not wander around alone." Clarke nodded and they both went to forest.

They aimlessly walked through the trees for some time, both of the girls being caught up in their own thoughts.

Clarke and Lexa both knew she just used hunting as an excuse to get as far away as possible from the smell of roasting mean. If Clarke was being honest, she wasn't even hungry. She sighed to no one but herself, Clarke knew that she couldn't keep doing this, it worked in luxury of Polis, but out here she could easily starve to death. It wasn't like she hadn't had meat since Mount Weather, she had a few times- even roasted by herself, but she was starving those seldom times. It took everything in her to not throw it away once she took a bite.

Clarke was taken from her thoughts when Lexa voiced hers, "Something is wrong." The blonde turned to the brunette, who was still looking straight ahead. "You don't feel it Clarke?" Lexa finally turned her head to meet Clarke's eyes.

The younger girl shook her head and started looking around. "Do you think Azgeda warriors have found us?"

Lexa shook her head before stopping in her track. "No it's..." She paused for a moment to find the right words. "Roan is such an obvious choice."

Clarke furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" She saw Lexa move into a sitting position, so she followed while intently watching the older girl.

"He told us about the underground place, and then he took you out of the Arkadia back to me, along with fifty other people… WHO ALL HAD GUNS." Lexa pointed out and shook her head. "Why go through all of this when he could have just betrayed us at the very beginning?" Clarke confusion increased tenfold. "At that point we had no guns, or Wanheda." Lexa paused for a moment to let it all sink in, then added in quieter voice, "He believes you are very powerful."

"You mean..." Clarke eyes went wide. "Ontari found out he helped us..." She whispered.

Lexa nodded once. "That's what I think, but that means..." She was cut off by Clarke who finished for her, "Someone else betrayed us."

Once again Lexa nodded. "Someone let them sneak in our underground hiding spot, and the same person probably informed them about our camp site yesterday."

"Some random scout could have found out," Clarke countered.

"And they conveniently had an army dragging along, that just so happened to ambush us?" Lexa shook her head. "That does not sound possible."

"So who it could have been?"

"You know I was wondering about one thing, the question..." The commander was interrupted once again, but this time by scream coming from direction of their temporary camp.

Clarke took off in the direction without a second thought, leaving Lexa with no other choice than to follow with her swords ready.

When Clarke got to the camp, she immediately spotted Octavia and Lincoln lying on the ground. She quickly crouched near them and checked their pulse. The blonde let out sigh of relief when she realized that both of her friends were still alive.

"They're alive, don't worry."

Clarke looked up and saw three men, with Azgeda markings, in front of her. She quickly positioned her body so she was between them and her friends laying on the ground. Lexa was right beside her, she was prepared with her weapons in a defensive position.

The same man spoke again. "Easy Lexa," he spat her name. "We don't want any problems… at least not yet"

Clarke saw him nodding, then as if on cue Lexa slumped to the ground. She quickly turned around and saw Octavia watching Lexa's body fall with disgust. Clarke's brows furrowed in confusion. "Octavia?" The last thing she remembered was the hilt of Octavia's sword colliding with her head, then everything went black.

* * *

 **Well...ups :D**

 **Next time: Things won't get better...**


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke woke up with a pitiful groan; she felt her head pounding, and when she tried to touch it she realized that her hands were tied along with her legs. In that moment her eyes shot open, but she couldn't see much as a woven sack was over her head. All she could manage to decipher was that it could have been close to midday if the sun rays coming through the cloth were anything to come by. The blonde's ears perked to hear anything that could give away her kidnappers, but the only thing that she could hear were the sounds of wooden wheels and horse hooves on a dirty road. _'Cart.'_

All the memories were flooding to her: The scream, the ambush, Lexa... _'Lexa!'_ Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel the panic rise steadily.

The cart rode over a large rock- the movement causing Clarke to roll over to the side until she hit something soft next to her. _'Body.'_ "Lexa?" She sounded so scared, and Clarke almost immediately regretted the fact that she had given, to whoever her captor was, an indication of her being awake.

There was a scoff from behind Clarke's head followed by, "Of course she is the only one you care about."

"Octavia..." Clarke verbally said, more to herself than anyone else.

Octavia ignored her, or maybe didn't hear her as she continued, "Not me or Lincoln or any of the hundred." She scoffed again. "Not even your mother, but her." She spat the 'her' with so much disgust that it shocked Clarke.

"I...I don't understand..."

"So you don't understand huh?" Clarke felt the cart slow to a halt. "Let me explain then." Octavia mockingly added, "Princess."

The sack on Clarke's head was ripped off and she was met with Octavia's eyes, ones filled with such furry. "You left all of us after Mount Weather without second thought, just because of her." Octavia pointed next to Clarke.

The blonde quickly turned in the direction that the other girl was pointing and saw two bodies- both had bound hands and legs, and also had the same sacks over their heads. One was definitely Lexa, and the other looked very much so like Lincoln.

"Then you betrayed us when I came to you, almost begging for you to help us." Octavia released a humorless laugh. "And now you're dragging us into a war." She shook her head.

Clarke sat up as best as she could manage and saw that it was only four of them: Her, Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia. Octavia was the one that had control over the cart. Clarke turned to the younger girl with realization. "You are the one who betrayed us."

Octavia shook her head and turned away from blonde, refacing the road. "YOU are the one who betrayed us." The cart slowly started to move again. "I was never Skaikru anyway. My home is with Lincoln."

Clarke couldn't believe her ears and snapped, "Then why the hell is Lincoln here with us?"

"Because of that bloody vow! Serve you and no other," She scoffed again.

Clarke was expecting something more from other girl, but it looked like it was all she would receive, so she decided to ask the more important question. "Why?"

"With you out of the way Lincoln won't need to follow you around as a slave and we will be able to leave." There was a moment of silence before Octavia continued, "All of our people will be safe and Ontari even promised me Indra's safety. All that she wants is you and Lexa." She motioned with back of her head to Lexa's body.

Clarke shook her head disappointed by this. _'And here I am thinking that Bellamy was the idiot in the Blake family.'_ She sighed at her thought. "I didn't ask Lincoln to follow me around. It was his decision."

Octavia shook her head not having any of it. "You two are murders anyway. You deserve whatever Ontari has to throw at you."

Clarke clenched her jaw. _'No one will say that Lexa is a murderer.'_ She decided to do the only thing she could in her situation – headbutt the other girl.

Sadly for her, the only thing Clarke managed yo accomplish was further angering the brunette who quickly stopped the cart while soothing her back. "You're nothing more than her lap dog," she spat and quickly put the sack back on Clarke's head. "Realize it, Clarke."

After a few seconds Clarke felt something colliding with her head and everything went black again.

* * *

Clarke woke up with cold water being splashed over her which caused her the desperately begin gasping for air while her eyes shot open.

"Wakey wakey little Clarkey." Emerson grinned smugly at her while he was putting the empty bucket on the ground.

She wanted to launch at him, but she was cemented in her spot. She glanced behind her and noticed that she was tied to a pole with her hands slightly above her head, pretty much the same way that the citizens of TonDC had tied Raven when they thought she had poisoned commander. Also her coat was missing. Before she could panic over the flaimkepa book, she noticed the coat laying next to her on the ground and she sighed in relief.

Emerson laughed at her attempts to attack him. "I insulted you?" He mockingly bowed. "My apologies, mighty Wanheda."

Clarke growled at him and made attempts to move her head towards him to bite him at least. He just laughed harder at her fruitless efforts and moved out of the room. "I will see you later, Wanheda," he spat her title. "Enjoy the little reunion." He motioned around the room Clarke was in.

The blonde finally took in her surroundings for the first time. _'Arkadia.'_ It was the same prison she was held in by Pike, except this time there were only ten people chained to wall: Kane, Miller, Sinclair, Bellamy, Raven, Harper, Monty, Murphy, and her mother. All of them were looking at her with fear while the last one– Lexa, was still unconscious on the ground. Clarke sighed in relief again. _'At least they are alive… for now.'_ She glanced back at a still smirking Emerson and couldn't help another growl escaping her.

When he was about to say something Octavia revealed herself behind him. "I'm ready to go."

Emerson turned to the younger warrior. "Well, yeah… about that..." He paused for a moment seeing two Azgeda warriors dragging an unconscious Lincoln to the prison and he smirked again. "You passed you usefulness for us so…" He let the end of the sentence hang in the air and motioned for a new set of warriors who grabbed Octavia by her arms, dragged her inside, and forced the shackles on her as well. "What are you doing?!" She screamed. "I fulfilled my part of the deal. You have the two of them, so let us go." The warriors that chained her to the wall did the same to Lincoln.

Bellamy was thrashing around his area, trying to get to Octavia.

Emerson shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face. "You were supposed to find out where the flame is," he shrugged. "But you didn't, and now I will have the pleasure to do so," he turned his gaze to Clarke, while a creepy smile snaked across his lips. "I will enjoy every second of it."

Clarke shivered. She could imagine his intentions, but he was wrong if he thought she won't fight back! "Go float yourself, Emerson!"

His smile only grew wider at her words. "I can't wait until I will break you." Once one of the warriors took the bucket that was still in front of Clarke, all the Azgeda warriors and Emerson left the prison and locked the door.

When no Azgeda warrior was around she tried to wriggle from her bindings while Raven turned to Octavia. "What was your part of the deal?" She spit while glaring at the younger girl.

Octavia didn't meet the eyes of anyone in the room, and just looked at the ground, so Clarke, who in mean time realized that she was tied tightly answered instead, "Deliver Lexa an I." She looked at Raven with neutral expression on her face. "And apparently find out from me where the flame was." She let out a humorless laugh and looked at Octavia. "And I was so foolish, I almost told you. Thank god that Lexa didn't trust you and stopped me."

"My sister would never do something like that!" Bellamy glared at Clarke. "We are the hundred we stick together." He glanced at Octavia and softened, "Right O?"

All eyes were on the younger Blake who hadn't lifted her eyes from the ground.

"RIGHT O?!" Bellamy snapped at her as the silence started to give him the answer he did not like.

Miller decided to break the silence. "Bryan is dead because of you?!" He watched Octavia with teary eyes.

"And Jasper too?!" Monty added.

"She promised to leave us alone," Octavia whispered almost inaudibly.

Everyone in the room looked at her with their mouths agape while Miller and Monty began crying.

Clarke let out another humorless laugh. "And you trusted her?" She shook her head. "Indra never told you about Azgeda and Nia?!" Her tone started to raise steadily. "Ontari was raised by Nia! The same person who blew up Mount Weather with YOUR people inside, the same person who tortured someone and cut off their head just because they loved someone she hated." She was yelling at the younger girl now. "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT ONTARI KILLED SEVEN KIDS IN THEIR SLEEP AND CUT OFF THEIR HEADS?!" Everyone in the room flinched at outburst. None of them had ever heard Clarke howling like this. Her eyes were dark with rage and if the pole wasn't holding her in place there was a big possibility that she would be punching Octavia's face ruthlessly right now, probably without any sign of stopping.

"I'm sorry..." Octavia said slightly above the whisper. Her shoulders slumped in the shame as she realized what she has done.

"Sorry..." Clarke laughed hysterically. This whole situation was taking a toll on her. "You're sorry O?" She paused for a moment before she continued, sarcasm dripping from every world she said. "Great, now let's tell this to Ontari and she will definitely let us go. Maybe she will even give us a jar of honey on our way out or something."

"Clarke..."

Clarke's head snapped to Kane and she gave him one of her death glares. "Don't Clarke me Kane! You don't understand?" She looked around the room. "There is no one who can save us. No one will notice we are missing." She laughed again. "Because no one knows how far the flame is, so it can possibly take us even weeks to get it." She shook her head and looked at the ground, thinking about her next words. When she looked up her face was once again completely calm. "The best case scenario is that they kill you all quickly, and they only torture me."

Abby wanted to say something, but Clarke cut her off with another humorless laugh while laying her head on the pole behind her. "I killed every single one of Emerson's people- his family included. What do you expect him to do?" When no one answered she nodded to herself. "Exactly."

There was a long silence, it could have been minutes or hours, Clarke didn't count. "O?" The blonde's face hardened again as she moved her eyes to the slumped form of her former friend. "If something happens to Lexa I will hunt you down for what you've done," she said coldly. "And you will wish that Azgeda tortured and killed you before I got to you." She saw the younger girl flinch and shake a little in fear, so with a satisfied smirk the blonde turned back to staring at the door to their prison.

* * *

 **Next time: things will get worse (at least for Clarke)**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRIGGER WARNING: torture scene ahead - if you want to skip it just stop reading when you see xxxxxx and start when you see it again**

* * *

Clarke could feel her fear steadily rising every passing minute while she watched Lexa's slumped form beside her. She still hadn't woken up. _'What have they done to her?'_ Part of her was becoming increasingly more afraid that it could mean that they damaged her brain, and she would never wake up. The other part was relieved that at least Lexa did not need to put up with this mess for now.

Some time later she saw Lincoln finally began returning to consciousness and he was soon looking around, obviously confused. Before the fear for Lexa's life could consume Clarke, the doors to prison opened and Emerson entered with a warrior trailing behind that was pushing a cart. He stopped right in front of Clarke and smiled at her in his classic creepy manor. Without taking his eyes away from her he spoke to the warrior, "You can leave. She is no danger like this." The Azgeda warrior nodded in acknowledgment to his order and left.

When Emerson heard the click that signaled the door was closed he said, "So what will we start with Wanheda," he spat her title again.

In corner of her eye Clarke could see Raven, who was next to her next to her, getting up. "Get away from her you freak!" She tried to get to him but her chains wouldn't allow her to do so.

Clarke had to bite her cheek to stop herself from telling Raven to not engage in his antics. She knew that Emerson would see it as weakness and probably torture Raven instead of her. _'Raven has suffered enough in her time on the ground to fit three lifetimes.'_ So she just stood there looking uninterested.

Emerson looked like he didn't even noticed Raven as he was looking at the plate full of different instruments on top of the pushcart.

Clarke risked a quick glance to Raven, and much to Clarke's surprise it only took a single glare to get her to return to her spot on the ground.

xxxxxxx

"Oh look at this." Emerson took a strange looking instrument from the plate. "It's for tearing nails." He chuckled, "It could be fun, don't you think?"

All of the chained prisoners gasped at the idea. To Clarke's credit, she didn't even flinch. She was just stared dead into his eyes- completely emotionlessly.

Emerson apparently didn't care as he continued with his monologue. "But that would require untying your hands and well..." He paused for a moment while replacing the instrument to its original spot on the plate. "Let's say I don't want to risk that at the moment." He gave her one quick smile and mockingly whispered, "But we will keep it for later I promise." While still looking at the plate he continued, "Well we are both new to this so I suggest to start with something simple." He turned back to her with dagger in his hand. "Now where should I start hmmmm..." He faked thinking for a moment. "I heard that these savages have this ritual. It's called a thousand cuts. I believe you have heard of this..." He was interrupted by Abby who started yelling, "Don't you dare to touch her!" Once again the interruption was completely ignored by both Emerson and Clarke alike.

Emerson raised Clarke's shirt a little. "Stomach, we can't go wrong there right?" His eyes never left Clarke's as he slowly dragged his dagger from under her left breast down to her left hip.

Clarke clenched her jaw but otherwise didn't do anything that indicated she was in any pain.

Emerson cut a few more times into her arms and stomach, all for good measure. None of it this elicit any kind of response from the blonde.

Then he absurdly stopped. "Oh! I forgot to ask the question!" He chuckled as his eyes darkened and he leaned towards Clarke. "Where is the flame?"

The blonde knew she should probably not have done it, but it came like a natural instinct, and she spat at his face.

He moved away and cleaned his face with his free hand. "I take this as a sign that we are done with the foreplay." He turned away and laid the dagger down on the plate, now opting to go for a rusty saw. "I won't stop today until I will evoke a scream from you!"

With that he grabbed her arm with one of his hands in order to keep it steady. Once everyone around them started thrashing in their chains, screaming at him to stop, he began cutting into her arm right below the elbow.

When he was dragging the saw over the same spot for the third time, not that she was counting, she had to look to her other side and bite her lip so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

He was not cutting with enough force to hit the bone- not that the rusty saw would even manage to do something like that. She knew he was aiming just for the pain and not to actually kill her, at least not until he has actually gathered some information.

"So..." He dragged the saw over the same spot again. "Where did you hide it?"

A trickle of blood formed where her teeth met her lip.

"Nothing?" He sighed in exasperation and pulled the saw away. "Why are you like this? Just give me the information and all of you can leave."

Clarke released a shuddered breath when the saw was away from her arm and looked at the still unconscious Lexa.

"Just tell him, Clarke," many of her cellmates soon called to her.

She could hear her mother silently crying, and Kane next to her trying to reassure her that everything would be fine.

 _'I would rather die with the information than let Ontari have the flame.'_ She turned to Emerson ready to spit at him again, but before she managed to do it one warrior entered the cell and said, "Sir here is the thing you wanted."

Emerson beamed and laid the saw on the plate while taking the hot iron from the warrior.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Lexa stirring so she snapped her head in her direction.

The commander groaned and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Clarke tied to a pole her eyes went wide and she quickly got up.

"Oh I'm glad you're awake for this commander," he spat her title and laughed maniacally.

Clarke and Lexa's eyes wondered to the iron in Emerson's hand. It was a long stick with capital E at the end and it was glowing red.

Clarke gulped when she saw it and Lexa launched forward. "Get away from her!"

Emerson just gave a predatory smile to Clarke, and grabbed her neck with his free hand so she had to look at him while his eyes darkened. "I will give you something to remember me for." After a moment he withdrew his hand and started pulling the waistband of her pants down, just enough to reveal her left hip.

Lexa was still trying to attack at him, her chains were digging into skin of her wrists, the others were just holding their breaths.

With smug grin he grabbed Clarke again, and this time turned to Lexa. "And now she is marked as mine." With that he pushed the iron into Clarke's left hip and with maniacal laughter he turned back to the blonde.

Clarke shut her eyes and clenched her jaw trying her best to ignore the pain, but after two seconds of the hot iron against her skin she started screaming. Lexa slumped to her knees while watching Clarke's pained expression unable to do anything else.

Emerson stopped laughing, but the smirk never left his face, followed by him placing the iron on the cart behind him. His eyes and other hand were on Clarke the entire time. "I'm a man of my word, Wanheda. I made you scream so I will leave you alone for the rest of today." His smirk grew wider. "I can't wait for tomorrow..." He pushed the cart away, but before he left he added, "...my Wanheda." And with his typical hysterical laugh, he left.

xxxxxx

Clarke slumped the moment the door locked, her head fell on her chest and took a few deep breaths to keep it all together and not cry. She could feel the eyes of many on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at anyone.

"I'm so sorry." It was just a whisper.

As fast as Clarke could in her current state, she moved her head to the left to see Lexa on the ground with her clenched fists supporting her weight. Her shoulders were slumped forwards and her eyes were on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Lexa said again this time a little louder than before.

Clarke could see tears falling on the ground under the brunette. She shook her head at the thought. She knew why Lexa was not looking at her. She knew exactly what the other girl was thinking. "He's doing this solely because of my actions. I'm the one who destroyed the mountain, and I'm the one who hid the flame." She sighed and felt more than saw Lexa raise her head and looked at her. "It has nothing to do with..." She glanced at the door to be sure that no warrior was listening. She did not want Lexa to suffer as well in case they didn't know, by some miracle, about their relationship. Clarke turned to girl next to her and whispered, "...us."

Lexa shook her head and avoided her eyes, opting to return her gaze to the ground.

Clarke looked at the doors again. "Remember that time before attack on the Mountain when I told you that we could trust her?" She let out humorless laugh and shook her head. "Looks like you were right. I should've let you kill her." She looked sadly anywhere but the people around her.

The other cellmates shared confused looks with each other while Clarke was talking.

Lexa shot one deadly glare at Octavia's slumped form and growled, "She betrayed us." It wasn't a question, she was pretty sure that was Clarke was referencing. She still remembered how angry Clarke was when she found out that she had sent Ryder to kill Octavia after the bomb hit TonDC. "The question finally making sense..."

Clarke furrowed her brow and looked at the commander. "Huh?"

Lexa looked back at her and explained, "She asked where he flame was, not where we were going or how far we were from the destination. She wanted just the flame, not for us to get there."

Octavia slumped even more in efforts of looking as small as possible. She tried to look at Lincoln, but he just looked away disappointedly.

Clarke clenched her jaw when she felt the burn on her hip again. Abby noticed and commented, "They have to let a healer in. You could get infection." She yelled in a poor attempt of getting a guard's attention, but when she looked at door no one entered.

Clarke couldn't help but chuckle at her mother's worries. "Mum this is not a five star hotel. They're not trying to be nice."

"If they want their answer they should be." Abby shook her head again while more tears escaped her eyes. "If it keeps going like this, you will die sooner than they receive their answer."

Clarke shrugged which was a very bad idea as her arm's cuts reminded her of their presence with every move. After a few deep breaths to calm herself she whispered, "That will happen anyway- infection or no infection."

"Clarke you can't be..." Abby was cut off by Clarke glaring her way, "Oh trust me. I'm very serious."

"You don't need to do this Clarke." Lexa mumbled, still looking at the ground.

The blonde turned to her with anger in her eyes. "You're serious? You trust Ontari when she says that she'll let us go?" Lexa shook her head. "She will kill us either way. There is no way in hell that I am giving her the flame." Lexa raised her head and green eyes locked onto blue ones. She saw the fire and determination in Clarke's eyes and it was all she needed. So she nodded. "We will find a way."

Clarke nodded back and she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from rising up. With Lexa on her side she believed that she could do anything. "Together."

* * *

 **I wrote this at 2 a.m. while listening to Kiley Minogue's I should be so lucky...so...I..I don't even know anymore xD**

 **Next time: Emerson will continue his interrogation**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sum: nothing nice ever happens to Clarke and Lexa**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: torture (again) if you don't want to read it just stop at xxxx and start again at next xxxx**

* * *

After some time Clarke woke up from the nap that she had to take. It wasn't the best sleeping arrangement- being tied to the pole, but it did the job. Luckily she woke by herself and not more cold water this time. Sleep deprivation was most likely not counted as much fun for Emerson.

She groaned and raised her head to look around the room. Only a handful of her cellmates were napping as well, and few were just looking at the ground, probably thinking about this mess.

"Morning Clarke."

The blonde turned to her right to see Raven with exasperated smile looking back at her.

"I was expecting better beds… or you know at least some food." Raven shook her head. "They can say bye to my recommendation of this place."

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. It always amazed her how the other girl could be joking even in situations like this, but in this moment she was truly grateful for it.

"Next time I will be the one who is picking the place for the holidays, not Octavia. You know, something close to sea, preferably WITHOUT THE CHAINS..." Raven glared at Octavia who just kept her head down and didn't even attempt to argue.

Before anyone could say something else, five warriors went inside and started untying Clarke.

Lexa was on her legs in instant and tried to reach one of them without any success.

Clarke saw her opportunity and started trashing, but sadly the warriors were holding her arms firm. She did manage to land few kicks and one of the warriors even fell to the ground while holding his groin. Sadly for her, she angered a different one causing him to smack her head with the hilt of his sword.

 **xxxx**

Clarke woke up some time later with loud groan. "If I didn't have a concussion after Octavia showed me her sword... TWICE, now I definitely have one."

"Clarke..." Lexa's concerned voice sounded throughout the cell.

The blonde opened her eyes and found out that she was actually hugging the pole this time. "I'm fine, don't worry Lex..."

Any response was cut off by Emerson. "Yeah no need to worry, everyone." Clarke could feel his smirk. "We are just having some fun."

Clarke just turned her head to the side where Lexa was and gave her a weak smile. She heard a collective gasp, and when she saw Lexa beginning to stand up she shook her head, indicating for the other girl not to do anything.

To Lexa's credit she just clenched her jaw, but otherwise kept her eyes on Clarke without moving a muscle.

"So where is the flame?" When Emerson didn't get an answer he moved to position so he could make a good swing with his cat-o'-nine-tails.

The first swing wasn't actually as bad as Clarke imagined, but it could have been because he was lashing her over her shirt. It stung yes, but the hot iron was much worse, so she simply gritted her teeth and waited for another one.

"No? Ok, I think I can skip the question then." With that he slashed again.

This time it was much worse and Clarke let out an involuntary whimper. It was like Emerson was tearing the meat from her back with every lash.

She was watching Lexa the entire time. Green eyes were looking back at her with so much fear and sadness. It scared Clarke more than anything Emerson could do or say. If Lexa looked like this she could not even imagine the faces of the others.

The fourth lash was the one what broke her. Her vision started getting blurry as tears started falling from her eyes. She shut her eyes hoping it would stop the pain, but it did nothing. When Emerson raised his whip and once again lashed at her with all his might she screamed out in pain.

"So I will ask again." Clarke could sense that he was slowly loosing his nerves with her. "Where is the flame, Clarke?!"

Everyone in the room was holding their breath and waited.

The blonde took few deep breaths to find her voice and answer, "Go float yourself!" She hated that it actually came out as a weak whisper.

She heard him growl at he started lashing her furiously this time. "You will answer me, you bitch!"

It was the last thing she heard before the pain became too much and she blacked out.

* * *

Lexa woke up from her haze without opening her eyes trying to remember what happened. 'Emerson was torturing Clarke.' She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, but continued on with remembering. 'She blacked out so he stopped.' She furrowed her brow as she thought about the next event. 'They injected us with something and now...' She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in some kind of room- probably inside the Ark, with transparent doors. She was chained to the wall once again, except this time handcuffs were on her wrists, and they didn't allow her to move at all. The commander looked around and saw that everyone in the room was in the same situation. She looked over every face. All of her cellmates were there, except Clarke. She audibly gulped when she came through all the scenarios about where the blonde could be and what could be happening to her.

"Airlock," Bellamy exclaimed. "What do they want to do to us?"

Harper sighed deeply. "Nothing good, that's for sure."

"Is everyone OK?"

Lexa didn't care to answer Kane's question as she pulled on her handcuffs.

Bellamy shook his head. "It won't bulge I already tried."

The commander ignored him and tried again. "Jok!" (fuck) And few more times while all her cellmates were watching her. "JOK!" She yelled.

"Commander calm down." Raven tried to soothe the girl next to her.

Lexa snapped her head at mechanic. "Do you even know what they could do to her?! I'm not leaving her without a fight!" Then she murmured, "Not again." Her eyes focused on the doors behind Raven and her brows furrowed as she saw some movement behind them.

Clarke woke up gasping for the air as someone once again poured cold water on her. She tried to sit up, but an intense pain in her back stopped her and she stayed on the ground.

"I wanted to let you sleep, but we sadly don't have that much time so..."

She didn't even have the strength to glare at Emerson this time so she kept her eyes shut and hoped he will leave her alone.

"Get her up."

'Apparently this is not my lucky day.' Clarke felt two strong pairs of hands pull her up and she couldn't help the cry that escaped her when she felt the pain rippling all over again. Her legs gave up so the two warriors completely held her weight.

"Open your eyes, Wanheda." She didn't react to Emerson's order. So he snapped, "Open your eyes bitch!" And with hat he slapped her.

'Now I will definitely not open them.'

He growled and with his fingers he forced her eyes to open.

Clarke's eyes went wide as she saw the scene in front of her. All of her friends were being held inside of an airlock.

Emerson smirked when he saw her expression. "Good." He moved closer to the doors so they could take a closer look, warriors dragged Clarke along with him.

The blonde saw how everyone in the airlock looked back at her with wide eyes, and Lexa started pulling at her handcuffs harder while watching her and baring her teeth.

"Well I guess the commander is just in denial." Emerson chuckled and then turned to Clarke. "So these are your options. One, you will tell me where the flame is and I will let them go. Or two, you will be stubborn little bitch and we will watch as the air is sucked from each one of their lungs."

Clarke gulped, which only made her raspy throat hurt more, and she looked inside of the room again.

"So?"

She wanted to try to fight her captors, but just keeping her head up was taking all the strength she had.

Tears started falling from her eyes as she watched all the people that would die because of her, and she shook her head. Her eyes locked with Lexa and she saw her straightening herself and giving her a curt nod, ready to accept her fate- no matter what it would be.

That was the only indication Clarke needed as she mouthed 'I'm sorry' towards the airlock and she started crying harder.

Her head was yanked back by Emerson. "I asked a question," he growled into her face. "This is the last time I'm asking Clarke. Where. Is. The. Flame?" He punctuated every single word.

Clarke didn't give him any kind of answer as she kept looking through the doors into Lexa's eyes.

Emerson growled again and pushed a button on the console. The lights inside of the airlock immediately turned red.

Everyone inside the room started gasping for the air, and one by one they began slumping to the ground as all the oxygen was slowly leaving the airlock.

* * *

 **Next time: well wouldn't you want to know... tehehe...some people are going to die**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi folks,**

 **I'm sorry it took so long but...well...I found out that annoying is a very hard (and annoying) thing...so yeah the updates will be irregular.**

 **Shout out to Nutheda for still sticking with me even when I'm difficult. Also do yourself a favor and check her story - it's amazing!**

 **That's all from me - wish you a nice day :)**

* * *

"Was that worth it Clarke?" Emerson asked with his back still to blonde and eyes trained on the airlock.

Clarke ignored him and continued watching Lexa. She was thinking about telling him when she saw the powerful commander gasping for air and slumping to the ground but she knew that even if she would tell them they would be all killed by him after he would have the flame in his hands and she didn't think it would be a quick dead for any of them. She was interrupted from her thoughts when suddenly two pairs of arms which were holding her up released her and she fell on ground. She cried in pain as her cuts on stomach collided with cold metal of the floor. She heard two warriors fell next to her on the floor too.

As fast as her injuries let her blonde raised her head and saw Emerson on the ground too holding his leg with dagger in it.

She saw one grounder next to panel and she didn't waste any time. "Press the biggest button quick!" She said as loud as her raspy throat let her.

In meantime Emerson took the dagger out of his leg and threw it away while watching the grounder. "You fucker!" He was about to get up but Clarke took the dagger he threw away and with the rest of her strength she crawled her body on top of his so he couldn't leave. Emerson's head snapped to her in surprise in the moment her left hand with the dagger sliced his neck.

Part of her wished that she could torture him very slowly. Give him payback for what he has done to her and Lexa but she did not have the luxury of the time in the moment.

Emerson quickly grabbed his neck trying to stop the blood from escaping from his body.

Clarke watched him gasping for breath until there was no life left in his eyes.

"Clarke."

Blonde's head snapped to the voice and she smiled at its owner. "Lexa..."

"Oh stop it you lovebirds." Grounder from the console said. "Or at least wait until I'm away."

Clarke took a good look at the grounder at console for the first time. "Roan?" She chuckled. "I'm starting to think you're just my stalker."

Roan smirked at her. "No matter how nice is to talk with you Wanheda. I guess we should help your friends too."

Clarke nodded. "Yeah one of them will have the keys." She motioned to dead warriors.

"My personal guess is for the one you're using as a pillow." Without waiting for an answer he moved to her and pulled her to one wall so she could sit. It made both of them hiss in pain. Although Clarke welcomed the cooling metal against her back.

"Roan..." Lexa growled a warning to the king after she heard Clarke hiss in pain.

"You're hurt." Clarke stopped any argument that could start as she looked over Roan. He had a deep gash in his side probably from the sword, many bruises on his face and his clothing looked like he will have some cuts on his body and legs too.

King of azgeda ignored the blonde and looked over Emerson's dead body to find the keys. "You killed the last mountain man." He stated when he found the keys and moved to unchain the prisoners.

Clarke nodded to his words and sighed. "I should do that the first time I had the choice."

He nodded as he moved to unchain Lexa. "I guess that 'jus nou drein jus daun' is not working the way you two planned."

Lexa ignored him and ran to Clarke looking her over. "I'm so sorry."

Clarke chuckled and took one of her hands into her own. "I just decided I will let you die and you're the one apologizing?"

Lexa squeezed blonde's hand and kissed her temple. "You did the right thing."

Their reunion was cut short by Abby. "Oh my god honey what did they done to you." She was about to hug Clarke when she realized it could be really painful for her so she just looked over her to saw all the damage.

"Don't want to disturb you but we should probably leave." Miller chimed in.

Clarke shook her head. "First we need to get my coat."

"It was a beautiful coat Clarke, I know." Raven looked at her like she was crazy. "But I think that commander here will find you a new one."

Blonde shook her head once again. "You don't understand it's..." '…about the fleimkepa's book.' She stopped herself from finishing the sentence as she saw Octavia emerging from the airlock.

"Then we should also grab some medical supplies if we don't want your wounds get infected." Abby said sternly not leaving any place for argument.

"Trikru and Indra are securing the place right now." Everyone turned to Roan. "We can stay few days if necessary." After moment he added. "There was only around twenty warriors."

"Wait..." Bellamy moved in to middle of the group. "Where are the Arkers?"

Roan furrowed his brows. "You didn't see it?" When he saw all of them shaking their heads he moved to exit. "Then follow me." And with that he limped away.

Lexa saw Clarke trying to get up so she stopped her and slipped one of her hands under her knees and the other untangled from blonde's grasp and put it on her back, she tried to find the spot that was the most intact to not hurt blonde too much, and with that she took her bridal style.

Clarke quickly wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and laid her head on her shoulder while closing her eyes.

Lexa kissed her head again. "Isn't it painful?"

Blonde shook her head. "Not more than it was before." With that she moved her head closer to brunette's neck started slowly drifting to sleep.

After few moments Clarke's head snapped up when she heard gasps all around her. She turned away from Lexa and her breath caught in the throat. They were outside of the fallen Ark and around hem were scattered hundreds of dead bodies and they dragged on even behind the walls of Arkadia. Grounders and skaikru laying dead next to each other.

"H-how?" Monty muttered.

"Few days ago Ontari decided to wipe out all skaikru." It was Indra who answered while moving to the group. "Thanks to that she didn't lost more clans from her grasp." When no one talked she turned to commander, ignoring Clarke in brunette's arms. "But thanks to it is her army weakened."

Lexa nodded. "Prepare pyres." She ordered to her general. "For all of them."

Indra quickly nodded and left to give orders to her warriors.

Clarke had to turn her head away from the sight and buried her face in crook of Lexa's neck.

After moment Lexa felt Clarke's tears on her neck and her body shaking with sobs so she turned to Abby. "We should go to your healer's room."

Abby nodded and with one last look at the field of her dead people she started moving back inside the Ark until she was stopped by Kane. "I will stay here helping them."

Only after Abby turned to him and nodded he started moving to Indra with Monty, Miller, Sinclair, Harper, Bellamy and Murphy trailing behind him. Before Raven could joined them too Abby stopped her. "You're going with us."

"I'm capable of work!" Raven glared at the older Griffin.

"I know and I need someone to help me." Older woman smiled at the mechanic who rolled her eyes and limped in the way of infirmary.

Abby nodded to herself and pointed to Roan. "You're going too." With that she turned around and followed Raven.

When Lexa saw Roan's surprised face she shrugged in his direction. "Don't try to argue it's not worth it." With that she turned around and with Clarke in her arms followed the doctor same as Roan when he recovered from the shock being ordered around and as well as Lincoln and far behind him even Octavia.

Roan caught with Lexa and smirked. "So wanheda is not the only one who's not taking 'no' as an answer."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey folks I'm so so so sorry for long wait but work is really hectic last few weeks (from 8 coworkers there is only 2 of us left and we have to help the other part of our department...ugh.**

 **...Anyway it's mostly just filler this time...hope you will like it :)**

 **And as always - huge thank you to nutheda who is still betaing this thing (and not yelling at me for being totally useless with writing new chapters xD)**

* * *

Lexa entered the infirmary and gently lowered Clarke on top of the bed that Abby indicated.

"I will look over him, take off her shirt in the meantime.." The doctor pointed in Roan's direction.

Lexa nodded in understanding to Abby's order and pulled Clarke up so she was sitting on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge.

She took the hem of Clarke's shirt and tried to pull it up, but she stopped when she heard Clarke yelp in pain. Lexa jumped away and released the shirt. "Did I hurt you?"

"Thanks to the dried blood, my shirt is practically glued to my body. You will have to cut off the front, and as for the back... it can be done later."

Lexa nodded and Clarke gave her the dagger with which she killed Emerson. The commander nodded her thanks and started carefully cutting off the shirt, an occasional hiss came from Clarke.

In the meantime, Abby guided Roan to a different bed. "Take your clothes off too." After he did she looked at the deep gash on his side. "Looks like a clean cut. I'm just going to make sure it doesn't get infected then you'll be free to go." She moved her eyes over the bruises on his body, followed by applying some pressure over his ribs which caused him to take a quick breath. "And broken ribs. You will need to take it easy for few days." She turned to Raven. "Raven, bring me a few bandages, peroxide, and he will need stitches."

Raven nodded and moved to a cabinet to collect things while murmuring, "Wow she really let me do something."

Roan shook his head and turned to Lexa. "Are all Skaikru this bossy?"

Raven laughed on her way back to them. "No it's just the Griffin's family." She handed the items to Abby. "Just remember never to argue with them. That would be a battle you would not win."

"Raven!" Clarke yelled at the girl. "We are both right here."

"Hey Griff, someone has to tell this buddy how it works. He saved our asses again, we don't want him to get hurt."

Both of the Griffin women just shook their heads at Raven.

Lexa finally finished removing of the front part of Clarke's shirt when the blonde girl shook her head and tried to get up. "My coat! I need to go find my coat."

Lexa pushed her back into a seated position on the bed while blocking her exit route with her body. "No."

"I can get it." Lincoln chimed in.

All eyes turned to Octavia and Lincoln still standing at doors.

Clarke chewed her lower lip and hesitantly answered. "I would rather… ehm… no." It was not that she would not trust Lincoln, but he is close to Octavia and that throws a little bit of untrustworthiness towards him too.

Lexa's eyes darkened. "You!" She growled in Octavia's direction and moved away from the blonde, dagger still in hand, but she was stopped by Clarke holding her free hand.

"Please stay here." Clarke pleaded in a weak and silent voice- one that only Lexa could hear.

The brunette nodded and sheathed the dagger into one of her empty sheaths on her belt. She placed her hand on the blonde's thigh and started soothing it with her thumb. "I'm right here." With that she kissed Clarke's forehead.

The blonde smiled and laid her head on Lexa's shoulder to relax a little.

"Get out of my infirmary!" Abby looked from her work to Octavia with angry eyes. "If you're not seriously injured I don't want you here." She paused for a moment before adding, "Or anywhere near my daughter for that matter."

"We can help with..." Octavia was cut off by Abby again. "You have done enough already!"

Raven noticed that Octavia wanted to argue so she jumped in, hoping to avoid anymore bloodshed. "Just leave Octavia." She shook her head. "You two can help Indra with pyres." She moved away from Abby, closer to Octavia and Lincoln. "Besides our buddy king..." She pointed at Roan. "is almost finished and three of us on Clarke will be enough."

Lincoln nodded in acknowledgment to her words. "We will go then." He looked at Octavia for the first time in two days and motioned for her to leave the room.

Octavia let out a deep sigh and the both of them left.

Abby nodded, satisfied with the outcome and went back to Roan's stitches while Raven moved to Clarke and Lexa. "I will get the coat." Clarke moved her head away from Lexa's shoulder and took a breath, ready to argue, but Raven beat her to it. "Don't worry." She leaned closer and whispered, so Abby and Roan couldn't hear her, "I will make sure the book is ok."

The two girls turned to her with wide eyes. "I saw you hiding it in your coat in the tent, remember?" She smiled. "And you always, apparently unaware, touch the spot to make sure it's still there. Plus, I doubt you're this desperate for just a coat."

Clarke bit her lip nervously. "Please don't tell anyone. It's…"

She was once again stopped by Raven. "The less I know the better, I guess."

Clarke smiled at her. "Thank you, Rae."

Raven smiled back and made her way out of the room to find Clarke's coat.

"All done!" Abby exclaimed. "Take it slow for a few days Roan, and if anything hurts feel free to come back."

"Of course." Roan grunted and turned to Clarke and Lexa. "Heda, Wanheda." And with that he left.

Abby quickly collected her things and put them on a cart which she pushed to Clarke's bed. "So..."

Lexa moved slightly away so the doctor could take a look at Clarke's injuries.

"Well good thing is that not everything will need stitches." She gave her daughter a weak smile while she took a needle. "And the bad is we don't have any anesthetic."

Clarke nodded. "Well go on, it can't be worse than the actual torture right?" She chuckled in an attempt of lightening the mood.

"Clarke! You should not be joking about this." Abby scolded and started working on the huge cut on her stomach.

Clarke hissed in pain and moved her hand to Lexa.

The brunette got the cue and took her hand into hers. "Your mother is right, ain niron, you should not be joking about this. It wasn't a pleasant scene." She bit her inner cheek as the image came back to her mind.

Clarke reassuringly squeezed her hand. "We are all alive and they don't have the flame that's all that matters."

After that, they went into a comfortable silence until Abby cleaned and sewed the gash on Clarke's stomach and the injury made by the saw. "So the easiest part is done," she sighed. "Now lay on your stomach."

Clarke nodded and with Lexa's help laid down.

"Can I help somehow?" Lexa asked- not liking being useless.

"Well if you could go on other side of bed so you don't stand in my way?" Abby smiled at the brunette to show her it wasn't meant in offensive way.

Lexa took the chair that was not too far away and moved to other side. She sat on it, and again took Clarke's hand into her own while Abby inspected Clarke's wounds. "Something else?"

"Well the shirt is held onto her back by dried blood, and from the looks of it there are small pieces of cloth in the wound." Abby raised her head and looked at Lexa. "It will be painful. Some distraction would be nice." She noticed their joined hands and chuckled. "I see that you're already working on it."

Clarke turned to the doctor and yelled, "Mum!"

Lexa was looking at the older woman as if she was a deer caught in headlights.

Abby laughed at the sight. "It's ok Lexa." She turned her attention back to Clarke's back and started slowly removing the rest of the shirt. "I'm not going to kill you for holding my daughter's hand."

Clarke turned her head back to brunette and rolled her eyes. "You better not." She squeezed Lexa's hand as the pain shot through her body. "Otherwise all this would be really pointless."

Lexa recovered from her shock and turned back to Clarke. "I thought you didn't like to talk about my death."

"Well the one day we actually didn't talk about it you almost died right in front of me, so..."

Lexa leaned into the blonde and placed a single kiss on her forehead. "Keyword is almost."

Clarke cried out in pain and commander's head immediately shot up to see what happened.

Abby was holding a big part of the shirt and half of the Clarke's back was already uncovered. The sight of it made Lexa sick. It was bright read and swelling. To add to the horror of the sight, chunks of the skin were missing. Lexa gulped.

"It's that bad?"

Lexa saw Clarke watching her intently. She didn't want to lie to blonde, so she just squeezed her hand and weakly smiled.

"I see… so it's really bad." Clarke smirked and immediately hissed in pain again.

Lexa cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "Tell me about your time in the sky."

The blonde smiled lovingly at the commander for her making an effort to take her mind away from what was happening. "What do you want to know Lex?"

"I don't know." Lexa shrugged and thought for a moment. "Tell me what you did in your free time."

Clarke smiled. "Well, I always loved drawing- as you already know." Lexa nodded at her to continue. "If you saw my prison cell you would laugh. I drew all over the place." She smiled at the memory. "I drew how I thought the Earth looks. There were trees and the sun over the sea, and I even drew something that looked too much like your tower." She looked into Lexa's eyes and smiled. "I guess I was meant to find you."

Lexa smiled back. "Sha." She leaned into Clarke, and after kissing her head she whispered, "Osir keryon ste teina, ain niron." (Our souls are intertwined, my love)

Clarke's smile only grew wider and she had to pull Lexa in for another kiss. She poured all the love she felt for her into it, both girls completely forgetting the world around them for the moment.

Abby cleared her throat. "Girls? I didn't mean **this** kind of distraction."

Lexa quickly shot back in her chair, trying to sit as straight as possible, while looking at anything but the two women in the room.

And Clarke just sighed at the interruption.

Abby chuckled and shook her head. "I would appreciate it if you would not move, Clarke, and trust me- it's for your own good."

"Sorry mum."

There was a long silence until Lexa felt Clarke gripping her hand harder and harder. "So.. ehm…" She looked at Abby, and when the older woman didn't look like she minded her talking she continued, "What else did you do in your free time?"

Clarke smiled again, glad for the distraction. "Well I often talked with Wells in cafeteria." Lexa felt the grip on her hand loosening a little. "And we used to play chess."

The brunette's brow furrowed. "Chess?"

Clarke eagerly nodded. "Yeah, he was the one of few who could actually stand a chance against me. You don't know the game?"

Lexa shook her head. "I never had much time for games really."

"Well I can teach you if you want. It's a game based on strategic thinking so I believe you would like it." Clarke beamed at the other girl.

Lexa smiled. "Once we are back in the safety of Polis I would love to learn this game."

They were just looking at each other for some time before Lexa broke the silence. "So tell me about Wells."

Clarke's smiled a sad smile. "Well he was my best friend for as long as I remember. When we first met he…"

* * *

 **The ending is left like this because I just didn't know how to end it and this sounded...artistic xD**


End file.
